The Lion King:Prince of the Pridelands
by TiggerCat9
Summary: A Month on from the battle with Zira and things in the Pridelands are starting to return to normal, but will a long kept secret threaten to ruin what Kiara has done?
1. Chapter 1

**Lion King: Prince of the Pridelands**

** Chapter 1  
><strong>

As Kiara slowly opened her eyes she saw the sun beaming through the den of Pride Rock. She looked beside her to see Kovu still sleeping soundly beside her.  
>It's been a month since the battle with Zira took place and it still hasn't sunk in just how much has changed since then.<p>

She stood up slowly stretching her legs, being careful not to wake Kovu beside her. She ran out of the den only the bump into Vitani on her way out.

"Sorry Vitani."

"Don't worry about it." Vitani said moving past Kiara and back into the den.

"Strange…" Kiara said looking back at her. She seemed upset about something and with Vitani it was easy to tell because she'd been like that for the past week. "What's the matter with her?"

Later on just after midday Kiara, once again noticed Vitani lounging on top of a rock looking down into the watering hole. As usual she looked like she was upset about something. Kiara had, had enough of it. She didn't like seeing her sister in law so depressed all the time. She leaped over to where Vitani was lounging, surprising Vitani.

"Kiara what's the matter?" she asked. Kiara wasn't going to drag this out so she thought she's just going to get straight to the point.

"Is there something wrong Vitani?"

"No why'd you ask?"

"Because every time I see you you're either sitting on this rock looking upset or walking around giving off that depressed vibe." Vitani stared at her in disbelief not sure what to make of what she'd just said. "I know you took your mother's death hard despite what she did but…"

"Kiara it's not that." Vitani said cutting her off and standing up.

"Well what is it then because I for one would like to know." Vitani sighed and glanced back into the water before looking back at Kiara.

"I'm happy the Pride's are finally one I really am but there's just something that I'll never be able to move on from."

"What are you talking about?" Kiara asked walking closer towards her.

"Nothing Kiara just forget I said anything." She said and she ran past her and back to Pride Rock, leaving Kiara even more confused than before.  
>Unknown to Kiara and Vitani Simba had been listening in on the conversation. He'd been looking for Kiara when he overheard them and it was only when he saw Vitani's face did he realise what she had been talking about.<p>

Of course Kiara wouldn't understand she never would and Simba was determined to keep it that way. It was for Kiara's sake that he'd forbade anyone to talk about it and that included Vitani. Only thing was he's never been able to move on either.

* * *

><p>After spending the day with Kovu practicing her hunting skills Kiara was looking forward to getting some rest. She had been thinking about what Vitani said all day "Something that I'll never be able to move on from" were her words.<br>She'd even asked Kovu if he had an idea what his sister meant by that but he was quick to change the subject when she'd asked.

She was just about to go into the den when she saw her parents Simba and Nala talking by the entrance. As she got closer she heard raised voices.

"Simba we should have known we couldn't keep this from her forever, especially with Vitani around."

"Nala you know why we can never tell her. It's lasted this long and who's to say it won't last any longer."

"Simba we have to tell her." And she could sense the tenderness in her mother's voice.

"No we can never tell her about that. We can never tell her about him…" Kiara's ears pricked up at the last word. Who's this him and why would her father never want to tell her about this 'him'?

"Why won't you say his name Simba? It's been three and a half years and you can't say his name." Kiara moved behind a rock as not to be seen as she continued to listen to her parent's conversation.

"It's because it hurts every time I think about Kopa!" Simba shouted loud enough that Kiara didn't need to look at them from behind the rock to hear. Her first and only thought was "Who's Kopa?" confused and in shock she ran off further away from Pride Rock until she couldn't run anymore.

"Kiara what are you doing out here I thought you went back?" she heard the loving voice of Kovu say and she looked beside her to find him there staring at her with a very concerned look on his face.

"I did but…I wanted to come and find you to see if I can be of some help bringing the hunt back." She lied pushing what she'd just heard to the back of her head.

"Well the other lioness a bringing it back when they finish up. Are you sure you okay?" he asked.

Kiara smiled as she nuzzled him comfortingly and that reassured him enough.

* * *

><p>Kiara hadn't managed to get much sleep at all. What she'd over heard the previous day had been running through her head all night. When she'd seen her parents after, neither of were talking to each other and both of them didn't look very happy, especially her father.<p>

Simba had already been gone for a while since the hornbill Zazu had reported some disturbances in the Elephant graveyard. This left plenty of time for Kiara to think things through. This 'Kopa' they'd mentioned seemed to have been the subject of what they were arguing about yesterday but she didn't understand why she was brought up in that conversation. S

Why would she want to know about some random lion?

She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Simba bounding up the entrance to Pride Rock. Should she ask him about it or should she just leave it and forget about it?  
>She wanted answers though because even when she was a cub the other members of the pride had always treated her like she was special and I mean really special.<p>

"Father can I talk to you?" she asked walking beside Simba as he came up.

"Not now Kiara I've had a lot to deal with today I'd just like to get some rest." Simba said to his daughter trying not to sound too harsh.

"But Father this is really important."

"I'm sure it can wait." Simba said walking on ahead of her and Kiara sighed before looking back up to her father.

"No it can't. I heard everything you and mother were talking about yesterday." She said raising her voice. Simba stopped and Kiara waited for him to say something. He turned around with a look of shock across his face. He definitely didn't see that coming. After trying to hide it from he can't believe he's the one responsible for letting it slip.

"Kiara…" Simba said bowing his head. He wasn't even going to deny it.

"Who's Kopa?" she asked her eyes bearing straight into her fathers. Simba sighed and sat down heavily and Kiara swore she saw a tear escape the Kings eye. "Father please…" she pleaded going over to him and giving him a soft nuzzle.

"Your mother was right I guess you were meant to find out sooner or later."

"Simba, Kiara?" and they both turned towards the den to find Nala staring at them both looking rather upset herself. Simba looked towards Nala and she knew what was going on.

"Kiara come with me I need to show you something." Simba said beckoning for Kiara to follow him and she did without hesitation.

* * *

><p>Simba had lead Kiara a long way from Pride Rock through the lush tall grass.<p>

"Father where are we going?"

"Zulu falls." The king replied softly.

"Wait isn't that the place Zazu likes so much? Why are we going there?"

"Kiara I'm going to tell you something that's been kept from you for a long time." Kiara walked closely beside her father and listened.

"It's about Kopa isn't it?" and Simba nodded. "Who is he?"

"Kopa's the name of your older brother." Simba said hanging his head slightly. Kiara looked at him and started to smile thinking it was a joke.

"I don't have any siblings." She laughed but Simba's face told her it wasn't a joke.

"That's because he was your older brother." he said with hesitation.

"Was?" Kiara asked in surprise and Simba nodded. She could see in her father's face that he was in pain and it hit her hard. "What happened to him?"

Simba sighed before he told her. "He was only a cub when he died, just a few weeks before you were born. You are so much like him." Simba told her and he smiled softly at the memory of his son.

"Is that why you were always so overprotective of me?" Kiara questioned

"Yes. Kiara the real reason I banished Zira and her followers wasn't because they supported Scar that was only part of it. The real reason was because she was the one who killed Kopa."

"No…!" Kiara gasped.

"After she found out about Scar's death it was obvious she'd want to get revenge on me and Kopa provided the perfect opportunity. She managed to lure him to the cliff by Zulu falls and she killed him there."

Kiara heard the sound of rushing water ahead and realised they had arrived. Well it was certainly how Zazu had described it and it was hard to think that a place so beautiful had be the place where her brother had been killed.

"I'd been too late to save him and when I found him…up against that tree she'd already killed him." and he looked towards a short Umbrella tree on the edge of the cliff. Grass had grown around it now and like the surroundings no one would know what was once at the bottom of that tree. "He wasn't breathing and he had claw marks over the side of his body. That tree is where I left him."

Kiara quickly nudged her father as she saw more tears escape his eyes. She'd never seen her father cry so much in fact she'd never seen him cry at all. That told her how distressing this was for him.

"Then two weeks later you were born and the Pride seemed better again even though your mother and I still missed him every day. Zira didn't seem to care when I banished her and her followers to the outlands all she cared about was succeeding in making me suffer."

"But why didn't you tell me? He was my brother." She said sitting down heavily beside Simba.

"After I banished Zira I banned everyone in the pride from talking about Kopa. I didn't want you to miss someone you never knew, it was for your own sake Kiara understand that."

"I do understand it but if I'd known that…" she couldn't say any more. All this time everyone she talked too had been keeping this secret from her. All this time the real reason wasn't because they were supporters of Scar it was because Zira had killed her brother. It would take her a while to come to terms with this revelation. She couldn't help but think what the outcome of the past month would have been if she'd known that.

"Kiara I couldn't lose you as well. I let Kopa out of my sight once and I lost my only son I wasn't going to let that happen again."

Simba hesitated before speaking again. "I didn't just bring you here so I could tell you that I wanted to explain to you exactly what happened the day I lost your brother. Then maybe you'll understand why I did what I did."

Kiara didn't object as she listened intently to her father, who was about to tell her what happened the day her brother died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_3 and a half years earlier…._

Excitedly, Kopa the four month old cub of King Simba and Queen Nala ran out of the den of Pride Rock just as the sun was rising over the Pridelands. His father had promised to take him to the top of Pride Rock but lately he hasn't spent a lot of time with him because he's been so busy.

His golden fur shined as the sunlight hit the stand of Pride Rock. He looked back inside the den with a mischievous look on his face then out towards the Pridelands. This was his chance the perfect time to sneak off and get away from here for a bit.

He laughed leaping down from rock to rock and just when he thought he'd reached the bottom his father Simba stopped him and picked him up in his mouth dropping him back safely by the den.

"Where do you think you're going?" Simba asked looking down at an annoyed Kopa.

"Well i was going to go see my friends since you and mum haven't let me go out for ages." He said sitting down heavily at his father's paws.

"That's because I told you, you're never to leave Pride Rock unless one of lioness goes with you. I only want you to be safe Kopa." He said lifting a paw to stroke his sons head but Kopa moved it away and turned away from him. This made Simba frown.

"No you just don't want me to have any fun. You even promised you'd take me to the top of Pride Rock and that was days ago." Kopa complained sulking. Simba sighed he'd completely forgot about that.

"I know I promised you Kopa and I will take you up there soon but I'm just…"

"Too busy to spend time with me yeah i know…" Kopa mumbled turning back towards his father. Simba didn't want his son to hate him for wanting to protect him but he just can't seem to get it right with him.

"Kopa…" Nala called exiting the den and sitting down beside Simba. "Don't be so hard on your father we only want to keep you safe." Nala said in her motherly voice. Kopa just rolled his eyes.

"You both always say the same thing it's not fair!" he shouted running off round the back of Pride Rock. Simba sighed and hung his head.

"I wish I knew what to do with him and now my own son hates me." Simba said.

"No Simba he doesn't hate you he just doesn't understand yet. He's only a cub after all." Nala said nuzzling his side warmly.

"I just want him to stop seeing me as the bad guy here."

"Why don't you go talk to him maybe tell him a little bit about the times when you used to sneak off to places you shouldn't."

"Oh and do I tell him his mother was exactly the same?"

"Of course not it's you who he needs to bond with." Nala said laughing. Simba laughed too and decided he was going to take her advice.

* * *

><p>Kopa walked slowly down the back of Pride Rock sulking. He pushed a pebble off the edge on his way down letting out some of his frustration.<p>

"This is so not fair." He said sitting down heavily. He soon heard the steps of clanging hooves against the rock and looked to his right to see Timon and Pumbaa walking up. Great he thought just what I need.

"Hey Kopa why you looking so blue?" Timon asked jumping off of Pumbaa's back and patting the young cub's side.

"Nothing just leave me alone." Kopa said turning away from the small meerkat.

"Aw come on you won't give your uncle Timon the silent treatment now." but Kopa didn't answer.

"Hey Timon maybe we should leave him alone. You do remember what happened the last time we tried to cheer him up don't you?" the warthog said as the meerkat recalled. "I don't think Simba was very happy at having to save his own son from the rapids at the Zuberi River."

"Ahh Simba got over it you know he can't stay mad at us for long buddy. Come on Kopa what's bugging you?" he said once again patting the young cubs side.

"Nothing's bugging me ok."

"All this talk of bugs is making me hungry what about you Pumbaa?"

"Do you need to ask?" he said listening to his rumbling stomach. Kopa rolled his eyes at the duo and realised they would not go away.

"Dad won't let me leave Pride Rock anymore unless one of lioness goes with me." He told them and Timon was actually surprised he managed to get Kopa to speak.

"That's it I thought it was going to be something about a girl…" Pumbaa coughed telling Timon not to make the situation worse.

"Well you know you're dad just wants to make sure you stay safe. You're gonna be king of this place someday you know."

"Oh i almost forgot that part. As if i want to be King anyway..." Kopa complained.

"Well you kind of have to since your Simba's son-" Said Timon.

"Timon, Pumbaa what are you doing with him now?" Simba said cutting off Timon and walking down to where Kopa and his friends were.

"Nothing Simba just trying to cheer him up." Timon said. "Right Kopa?" he said looking towards the dub with a wide grin. There was silence as Kopa tried to ignore the fact that his father was there.

"Could you two leave us alone for a minute?" Simba whispered to them.

"Sure c'mon Pumbaa lets go get us some grub." The meerkat said jumping onto Pumbaa's back and running off out of ear shot. Simba took a seat beside his son who was intent on ignoring him.

"Kopa look I know you want to leave and have fun I understand because that's all I ever wanted to do when I was a cub." And he glanced towards Kopa who turned his head over to him slightly.

"I got into a lot of trouble when I was your age and you know you're exactly like I was. But I was naïve and didn't realise what I was doing was dangerous. I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. That's all a parent wants."

Still Kopa said nothing.

"Will you look at me please." And Kopa reluctantly turned his head towards Simba still looking annoyed. "I know I haven't let you go off a lot lately but today…I guess you can go." And it didn't take long for Kopa's face to beam happily.

"You mean it?" he asked flicking his tale.

"Yes as long as you're back by sunset and don't go too far!" he shouted as he watched Kopa run off into the tall grass. Simba sighed smiling after him. His son reminded him so much of when he was that age. Then he returned to the top of Pride Rock.

* * *

><p>Sunset was slowly creeping in across the Pridelands and Simba was pacing the stand worriedly. Kopa hadn't come home yet and sunset was almost over.<p>

"Why hasn't he come back yet I told him to be back by sunset." He said frantically to Nala who was looking at him thinking that he worries too much.

"Simba don't worry he's come back before."

"I never should have let him go off on his own. That's the last time." he said raising his voice.

"Sire!" Simba turned around quickly as he heard the sharp voice of the hornbill Zazu. He'd sent Zazu to go find him earlier so hopefully he'd located him.

"Zazu what's wrong?" Simba asked and Nala quickly joined him. "Where's Kopa?" Zazu took a moment to catch his breath before reporting to Simba.

"Kopa is down by Zulu falls sire…"

"Great…" Simba said sighing with relief unaware that Zazu wasn't finished.

"Sire Zira is down there too. I came as fast as I could." Simba and Nala looked at the hornbill in horror. That Lioness again and now she was near his son. Nala couldn't quite believe it.  
>"Zira…" Simba said and it only took him a few seconds to realise why she'd be down there with him. "Zazu take me there and Nala gather up the lioness's" Simba said running down the entrance to pride rock and after Zazu who was flying ahead.<p>

* * *

><p>All that was running through Simba's mind was why did he not tell Kopa to stay at Pride Rock. He'd let him go off without giving a thought to the dangers he could face and now the one Lioness that wanted revenge on Simba was so close to his son.<p>

"We're almost there sire." Zazu called from above and Simba kept on running. He could here running water ahead and evil laughter too.

"Kopa…!" he called out desperately trying to find his son.

"Dad…!" he heard his son shout but he couldn't find him. He leaped out of the tall grass and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. There she was Zira, laughing, her claws out by the cliff edge overlooking the falls. Beside her lying at the bottom of an umbrella tree was Kopa with scratch marks on him. His eyes were closed and he was not moving.

"Kopa no…!" he yelled running over to his son. Zira retracted her claws as she saw Simba's crushed face as he approached his son.

Simba nudged the cubs face one, two three times and still he would not move or show any sign that he was alive. "No…" he whispered crying as he realised his son was gone.

"Now I have truly avenged Scar. Tell me Simba how does it feel to lose your son?" Zira said laughing and Simba lost control. He jumped on Zira roaring and pinning her to the ground but she didn't seem frightened at all. All she did was laugh.

"Now I will gladly watch as you and your Queen suffer." Simba raised his paw ready to do something unthinkable when all of a sudden two cubs ran out from the bushes and stood beside Zira. One of them was a young lioness about Kopa's age and the other was a boy with dark coloured fur and a little line of a black mane.

"Please don't hurt our mother." The girl said. Simba looked between the two cubs taking a note of their frightened faces. This wasn't him despite the crime Zira had just committed he wasn't a king who would leave two cubs without their mother. He stepped off of Zira and looked towards his son's body lying at the bottom of the tree.

He'd lost his only son all because he'd been too lenient now he was gone. He let out painful tears as he immediately told Zira her punishment.

"You are banished to the outlands Zira along with your cubs and I swear if you ever step foot on the Pridelands again I won't hesitate next time!" he shouted. Zira just laughed as her cubs stood protectively behind her.

"Come Nuka, Vitani lets leave the king to his…mourning." She growled happily and it made him even angrier to see that she just didn't care. "Now he knows what it's like to truly suffer." As she disappeared off Simba let out an upset roar into the sky one that even the lioness's and Nala back at Pride Rock heard. She knew it was not good news.

As soon as Simba arrived back at Pride Rock every eye was on him. Nala ran up to him and looked straight into his eyes.

"No…!" she said letting out tears and pressing her head against Simba's. They both stood there not even beginning to grieve over the loss of their son.

Several days passed and several lionesses of the pride tried to appeal to him and reason with him over Zira's punishment. But he could not be reasoned with not after what she'd taken from him. Anyone that so much as came to him asking him to reconsider he banished to the outlands too. The pain of losing his son was too much. They should be happy he spared her.

Simba blamed himself every day after and told all the other lioness's never to speak of Kopa again for the sake of his new cub that was to be born soon. That cub should not be burdened with the task of living up to what Kopa was nor should they miss someone they've never known.

Two weeks later Kiara was born.

* * *

><p>Back in the present day…<p>

"Now you know the real reason behind the war with the outlanders Kiara. Your brother was a part of it." Simba said glancing up towards the sky. At night he'd always wondered if Kopa had joined the stars in the sky and being looked after by Mufasa. That was the only thought that brought him some comfort.

Kiara stared at her father taking in this huge revelation. Now she knew the true story and now that Simba had told her, he hoped he'd finally be able to forgive himself and move on.

"Come on we should get back." Simba said giving her a small smile. She returned the gesture and followed her father back to Pride Rock.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a long way from where Simba and Kiara were, a herd of antelopes were eating. The grassland had extremely quiet surroundings. This caught the attention of one antelope who heard rustling in the grass. All of sudden a fully grown male lion jumped out of the grass and after the antelope who'd already begun running along with its herd.<p>

The lion roared as he began chasing after the antelope. He continued to run after it until he stopped mid-pace watching the antelopes run off further away from him. He groaned angrily listening to his grumbling stomach. Another male lion appeared out of the grass and following him were six bluebirds. He had dark coloured fur with a brown coloured mane.

"Go on laugh." The younger male said, his fur was golden and he had a maroon coloured mane. Also he had small but noticeable scars across the right side of his body.

"I don't need to laugh. It's not funny watching you give up a hunt like that Chaka."

"I thought he was really going to go for it to day." One of the birds, Sura a girl said flying beside the older lion.

"You know Tojo some lions might not find it weird that you have six bluebirds that call you daddy and yet you raised me and I still think it is." Chaka said walking passed the older lion Tojo and off into the grass.

Tojo sighed and glanced towards his bluebirds. "What am I going to do with him you lot?"

"We don't know." The birds said in unison.

"Neither do I." Tojo said following after Chaka back towards they're den.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was mid afternoon the next day and down at Pride Rock all the lions were seeking shade from the hot sun. It had been a day since Simba told Kiara about her brother Kopa and even only being a day Simba had finally been able to move on and he felt closer to his daughter because of it. Simba was resting on top of the stand when he heard a loud growl from one of the lionesses below.

Standing up he saw the approach of a skinny male with light fur and brown mane walking towards the lioness. As Simba went down to the lioness the lion stopped immediately at the sight of the King.

"Who are you?" Simba asked.

"Forgive me sire but my name is Tufani and since this is the only pride close enough it's the only place I could go to." Simba studied the lion for a second. He certainly didn't look dangerous but it's not every day a male lion like this turns up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've been forced out of my pride since the pervious ruler who happened to be my father was overthrown. He had his own heir so you see why there was no need for me."

"I understand but why have you come seeking my pride?"

"Well I have been travelling many days now and I was wondering if I could rest here for a while." It was a simple thing to ask for and hearing of this made Simba think back on his past with Scar. He sympathised with the lion and he would be happy to let him rest here.

"Of course I can understand where you're coming from please make yourself at home."

"Thank you sire I promise you I won't stay for too long." Tufani said bowing his head but what Simba did not notice was the exceedingly pleased smile that spread across Tufani's face. Simba's relation to the situation was what made that an ideal story to tell him.

* * *

><p>Making sure he wasn't seen Tufani, the newly joined member of Simba's Pride crept off of Pride Rock in the direction of the elephant graveyard. He'd spent more time there than he needed to but the old guy would understand, at least he hoped he would.<p>

The sight had never been pleasant for him; he didn't understand what made a yard of dead elephant bones so appealing to lions these days but shows what he knows.

He neared a corner passing a large elephant's skull and knew he was there since he heard the growling noises of lions finishing their dinner below him in a large clearing.

"What are you doing back late Tufani? Kucha's not gonna be happy with you." A large lion said approaching him from in front.

"I don't think I have anything to worry about especially when he hears I have successfully…"

"Tufani…!" he heard the bellowing voice of the head lion Kucha shout from across. The lion who called himself Kucha was well built with dark brown fur accompanied by a thick black mane. His blue eyes made his face seem less terrifying to Tufani but that never lasted long. "What took you so long Tufani?" he asked approaching the skinny male.

"Well I had to wait for the right opportunity sire didn't want to be seen on my first day."

"So you were successful? Did Simba take the bait?"

"He did sire very quick might I add. You were right." Kucha gave a pleased growl at this accomplishment. Now he was one step closer to getting revenge on Simba.

"So Simba's a soft king after all. Come Tufani I need to talk more with you about our…arrangement." He said raising an eye and again growling in pleasure. Tufani followed him immediately, didn't want to keep him waiting.

"Finally things are starting to go to plan." Kucha said as they walked past some dead remains of the older lions dinner.

"Indeed sire."

"With you now watching his pride we have the advantage and I will have my revenge for Zira."

"Yes and I'm glad to report something to you." Tufani said looking quite proud of himself.

"What have you found out?"

"Your children sire they are not dead. Your daughter Vitani is alive and well and your son what was his name?" Tufani said trying to recall what he'd heard earlier.

"Oh yes Kovu that's his name is also alive but just one problem he's married to Simba's daughter." Kucha looked at Tufani a look of disgust spread across his face. The glad feeling to know they weren't dead suddenly left with that revelation.

"That's not possible Zira would not have let such a thing happen how can this be? my own son." he said growling.

"Seems the plan you and this Zira had didn't go to plan entirely. From what your daughter told me your other son Nuka died as well apparently in a chase of Simba." Kucha let out an angry roar into the sky. First he hears of Zira now his son Nuka Simba will pay with his life for taking them away from him.

"Never did I think that in the time I spent away gathering up our forces that such a plan could fall apart. The only successful part Zira did herself, killing Simba's son."

"Well your back now Kucha so I wouldn't look at it too harshly." Tufani said trying to brighten the mood around this god forsaken dump.

"Yes you're right Tufani. With your information I will finish what Zira started and make sure that entire pride is destroyed." And he scratched the ground with his claws imagining it to be Simba's face.

Tufani smiled in agreement and soon made his way back to Pride Rock. The more information he got the better things would turn out for him if this plan of Kucha's worked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a beautiful lush jungle that sits right on the edge of the Pridelands the lions Tojo and Chaka were resting in their cave after a long day of hunting. Tojo's birds were sleeping in nests they'd made in a tree outside the cave.<p>

Tojo, glancing at the peaceful Chaka looked back on the time he'd found him as a young cub. That hadn't even been a good day for him and to top it all off he finds an abandoned cub just lying at the bottom of a tree near Zulu falls. But in saying that finding him had also been a blessing.

He'd had a long scratch on the right side of his body, one that you can still see now. Luckily after a little rest and some food he'd recovered and grown up into a fully grown lion. A fully grown lion with an attitude nonetheless.

Even to this day he still wondered why the parents would have just abandoned him like that and while he was wounded. If Tojo hadn't had found him he probably would be dead.  
>Tojo sighed laying his head down to rest when all of a sudden the eldest bird Kubwa flew in frantically.<p>

"Kubwa calm down what's the matter?" Tojo asked and it took a while for the bird to catch his breath.

"There's three lions approaching the den and they look really scary."

"Chaka wake up." He said going over to the young lion nudging his face with his paw. Chaka ignored him and rolled over. "Kubwa…" Tojo said and the young bird knew what to do.

He flew down to Chaka's ear and shouted "Wake up!" at the top of his voice. Chaka jerked awake looking angrily at Kubwa.

"Why'd you have to scream in my ear? What's with…"

"Chaka get up. Kubwa's told me there are three lions approaching this place." Great, Chaka thought he can't even sleep in peace can he? But these lions had to be dealt with quickly. He wanted to go back to sleep.

"I swear if this is over the den we really need to move further out." He said but that was before he heard three loud roars from outside and the rest of the birds flew in, placing themselves safely behind Tojo and Chaka.

"What is your business here?" Tojo asked stepping forward addressing the lion that was in front.

"Forgive the rude interruption but my name is Kucha and I have a proposition for a pair of Rogue's like you two."

"Proposition are you kidding?" Chaka said laughing behind Tojo. Kucha glanced at the younger lion behind and he could have sworn that maroon coloured mane and golden fur looked vaguely familiar.

"Watch what you're saying boy." One of the other lions behind Kucha said to Chaka, who wasn't fazed at all by the lions intimidating actions.

"Well someone's angry." Chaka said laughing again.

"Chaka please stop." Tojo said giving the younger lion a disapproving look before turning back towards Kucha. "What is this proposition?" he asked.

"I'm planning an attack on the pride of King Simba and I was wondering if you two would like to become a part of my forces. Two rogues like yourselves would be powerful assets to my pride." Kucha said hopefully but he still couldn't shake that feeling he was getting from the younger lion.

Tojo stared at the lion in disbelief. The news came as a complete shock to him and Chaka for that matter. He knew what his answer would be though.

"No we don't get involved in those sorts of things. Besides King Simba is a great king and I would never betray him like that." and he frowned at Kucha. Kucha wasn't surprised in fact he'd heard of this Tojo before and the past he had with King Simba.

"Ok so go take your proposition to some other rogue's who are that desperate." Chaka shouted now stepping in front of Tojo. Kucha growled at the young lion before saying

"Very well but just so you know friends of Simba are also my enemies. Be careful if you ever come across me again." He threatened but threats didn't faze Tojo and Chaka. Kucha beckoned to the other two lions to follow him away from the cave until they were gone.

"What on earth was that about?" Chaka asked looking at a bewildered Tojo who was more than disturbed to hear about this.

* * *

><p>The next day back in the Pridelands Kiara was walking closely by Kovu as they were heading back to Pride Rock, after joining the hunting party that day. Ever since finding out she'd had an older brother Kiara couldn't help but think about what he would have been like if he was still here. To tell you the truth she was beginning to miss him.<p>

Kovu noticed this too because she'd space out every time he started talking to her.

"Kiara you're doing it again." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry what were you saying?" she asked smiling at him. Kovu sighed in annoyance but he could never stay mad at her for long.

"Are you going to tell me what's been making you ignore me?" he asked her.

"Oh you noticed." Kiara said slightly embarrassed.

"It was a bit hard not to." He said nuzzling her cheek softly.

"My dad told me about my brother." Kovu looked at her in disbelief and stopped walking for a second. Out of all the things it could have been he'd not been expecting that. "Kovu what's wrong?" she asked seeing his distressed face.

"Nothing…"

"It's not nothing and I know you well enough to tell when you're lying." Kovu sighed and figured now that Simba had come clean he ought to as well.

"Kiara in the time my mother was training me she mentioned a lot of things some things I don't think she even realised I heard."

"What are you talking about?" Kiara asked looking at him sternly.

"I'm saying I knew my mother had killed your brother. It was the only thing that would ensure I'd be able to take over. Your brother was in the way so she killed him. Killing your brother came with a lot of advantages for her and her plan for me."

Kiara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even Kovu had known about her brother, the one she loved and he hadn't told her either.

"How could you no tell me about this?" she asked her voice raised slightly.

"Kiara you had no idea you even had a brother and what would your father have done if I accidently slipped that out." He said sarcastically.

"He was my brother I had a right to know!" she shouted surprising Kovu. "Out of the things I thought you could do lying wasn't one of them." She said disappointed and without looking back she ran off back towards the direction they'd came from.

"Kiara wait where are you going?" he called after her angry at himself for what he'd just told her. At the same time Vitani passed them and saw Kiara run off. She ran up to Kovu just as she heard a giant thunder clap.

They all looked towards the sky to see dark clouds and lightning ready to strike. Rain then begun to pour over them.

"I have to go after her." Kovu said but Vitani placed herself in front of him.

"No don't I'll go after her, you go back and tell Simba. With this storm starting we might not be able to make it back tonight." She said and despite wanting to go after her Kovu agreed with his sister.

"Alright just make sure you both stay safe. You're the only family I have Vitani." He shouted after her as she ran in the direction of Kiara.

* * *

><p>Kiara kept running. After only just finding out about her brother to learn that Kovu had also known about him was too much for her to handle.<p>

"Kiara wait!" she heard Vitani say and she looked behind her to see the lioness bounding towards her.

"Leave me alone Vitani." Kiara said quickly running ahead.

"I would but I don't think this storm is going to let me." And it was only then Kiara realised that it was raining and a flash of lighting brought her back to her senses.

"Come on we need to find shelter. We won't make it back to Pride Rock in this storm and I don't know about you but I really don't want to be struck by lightning." And she didn't need to say anything more for Kiara to agree with her.

They both ran to the nearest tree they could find but nearly lost their fur when it was struck by lighting and they had to quickly move before they got caught in the fire it caused. Unknown to them they were running in the direction of the jungle where the lions Tojo and Chaka lived.

"I shouldn't have run off now we're both caught in this." Kiara said frustrated with herself.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now." Vitani said.

* * *

><p>"Come on Eupe Tojo wants us in the cave tonight because of this storm." The bluebird Sura said to her sister. Eupe was just about to fly in when she noticed two lionesses's scrambling about just outside the jungle.<p>

Without the others noticing she flew over to them almost frightening Vitani.

"Are you looking for shelter?" she asked them kindly.

"Yes we are you don't happen to know where we could find some?" Kiara asked. Eupe nodded.

"Yes follow me." She said flying off and Kiara and Vitani followed after her. Eupe led them in through the jungle making sure they kept up with her.

Kiara and Vitani followed the bluebird quickly until they approached a large cave shelter by some large umbrella tree's.

"This is it. Go on in I'm sure Tojo and Chaka won't mind." She said flying inside the cave. Kiara and Vitani glanced at each other before slowly making their way inside the cave.

"Eupe where did you fly off to I was worried." Tojo said noticing the bird as she settled herself down by her brothers and sisters.

"Oh I saw some lionesses looking for shelter so I brought them back, see." She said pointing to Vitani and Kiara who were soaked from the heavy rain. Tojo looked up to see the two lionesses approaching and gave Eupe a kind smile.

"Well done Eupe you rest now." he said. The approaching lionesses took the attention of Chaka too as he tried to make out their faces.

"Your bird said we could stay here for shelter." Vitani said drying herself off. Chaka's eyes widened as he got a better look at her. Something made his heart beat rise.

"Yes of course. In this storm I'm happy for you to." Tojo said as Kiara now dried herself off too. Chaka couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Chaka move over!" Tojo shouted to him taking his attention off of Vitani. He got up and moved in front catching Kiara's attention as he sat down near her.

Vitani sat down glancing at Chaka for a moment before the dreariness of the storm sent all them all to sleep.

Chaka however couldn't take his eyes off her. He wasn't sure at first but it was definitely her, those eyes and face not to mention that little scruff of fur on her head. After so long he was surprised he managed to recognise her.

Problem was would she recognise him?

* * *

><p><strong>Just some meanings of the names i found:<strong>

Kucha= Claw  
>Tufani= Storm<br>Dogo= Small  
>Kubwa=Large<br>Eupe=Light  
>Ubawa=A wing<br>Sura=Shape  
>Jiwe= Stone<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As morning slowly came upon them the storm eased off and the sun broke through the clouds. As Chaka opened his eyes he was relieved to see Tojo including the two lionesses were still asleep. He couldn't stay around any longer and especially with a certain lioness still there. Standing up quietly he headed for the caves entrance deciding he'd go hunting to get something in for breakfast.

Heading for the wildebeest territory, Chaka sprung off, well that was until he heard a certain lioness speak.

"Hey wait up." Vitani called over. She'd seen him sneak out just as she woke up.

Chaka stopped glancing over at her slightly as she approached him. This was not going how he'd hoped it would.

"You going somewhere?" she asked stopping beside him. Something about him last night had interested her so she wanted to see more of him.

Despite Chaka's heart beating as loud as a drum he knew he should just act normal.

"I was just going hunting to get something in for breakfast." He said without looking at her. He went to leave when once again she stopped him.

"Need any help? Two guarantees a kill." Chaka rolled his eyes and knew she wasn't going to give in easily. Something he was only just remembering about her. "I'm Vitani by the way."

"Sure why not just try not to slow me down." He said jumping over a fallen tree junk without looking back at her. Vitani laughed and thought to herself males, they're all the same and she followed after him.

* * *

><p>Back at the cave Kiara had only just woken up. She saw Tojo's six bluebirds flying around outside and she smiled at them.<p>

"Good Morning." Tojo said sitting down beside her.

"Oh good morning." She said politely. Looking around she realised Vitani and the lion Chaka were gone. "Where'd Vitani go?" she asked.

"Oh she probably joined Chaka on the regular hunts he does every morning." That would explain it she thought. "Excuse me for asking but you never told me your name last night."

"It's Kiara I'm the daughter of Simba." She said and Tojo's eyes widened. Simba's daughter had been lying here all night and he hadn't even known. "Are you ok?" Kiara asked seeing Tojo's slightly distressed face.

"Yes I guess It's just a bit strange not knowing you had royalty sleeping in your cave all night."

"It's ok I'm not really used to this stuff either. So that other lion that lives with you is he your brother?"

"No but I raised him since he was a cub so he sort of feels like family."

"Oh how come?" Tojo sighed as he looked back on the day he first found Chaka. He shouldn't really be telling this to a stranger but she was Simba's daughter after all.

"I was a lone lion back then and I moved around a lot. I'd been travelling for a few days when I went to a place called Zulu falls you know it?" he asked Kiara who was suddenly reminded of her brother at the mention of it.

"Yes I do." she said letting out a sigh while Tojo continued his story.

"Well it had always been one of my favourite places in the Pridelands until I noticed something that wasn't there before. I found a cub lying at the bottom of a tree that sat on the edge of a cliff."

"At the bottom of a tree?" and Kiara was listening intently now. Tojo didn't understand why she seemed so freaked out about it but he continued all the same.

"Yes he was a bit dozy so I think something must have knocked him out. Anyway he woke up and told me his name was Chaka. So I brought him here and he healed up pretty quickly now he's the lion you see today." Kiara felt slightly disappointed and realised it was just a coincidence. Her brother was dead after all.

"Well it's a good thing you found him." She said putting on a small smile.

"Yes I suppose it was." Tojo murmured returning the smile. Despite the attitude he has now Tojo would never change anything about him.

* * *

><p>"I can't stand this kid when she decides to run off!" Timon shouted riding on top of Pumbaa. Simba had sent the pair of them to see if they could find Kiara and Vitani and when they were in the middle of breakfast. "Then she gets Kovu's sister into it as well so now we have to find the pair of them!" Timon was definitely not happy.<p>

"Come on Timon Simba only sends us because he trusts us." Pumbaa said rolling his eyes.

"That might be the case but doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. Kopa was never like this when he was alive."

"Timon Simba told us not to mention him." Pumbaa said but he knew that didn't matter anymore since Simba told Kiara he just didn't like to talk about it. He liked Kopa when he was alive and like his parents misses him a lot.

"Maybe it's because he was a boy? Then maybe we just don't know how to deal with girls". Timon pondered ignoring what Pumbaa had just said. Pumbaa sighed although he was glad the subject had ended.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down in the wildebeest territory Chaka and Vitani managed to spot a potential wildebeest that was on its own instead of with its herd.<p>

"Ok I'll go at it from this side and you the other at least that way we'll have a good chance at taking it down." Chaka said whispering to Vitani.

"You sure that will work because I've tried something like that before…"

"Look you wanted to come along with me so just do what I do ok." He snapped at her unintentionally.

"Hey no offense but I think being a lioness I have more hunting experience then you do but fine I'll do it your way." She said proud with her comeback. Kopa was taken aback but didn't let it bother him. "How will I know when to make a move?" she asked.

"Well as soon as you get there count to three and you'll be surprised." Vitani looked at him strangely before quietly moving through the tall grass to the other side of the wildebeest.

Giving her a few seconds Chaka got ready to pounce as he slowly started to count to three. Vitani was too and when they got to three they both pounced out of the grass at the same time. Only thing was one of them had made a small shuffle before moving and the wildebeest moved away just as they jumped out.

Unable to act they both collided awkwardly. They landed flat on the ground with their mouths and noses touching each others. The wildebeest ran off and they let it since neither were about to move. What just happened made Vitani get a sense of Déjà vu as she looked back on memories of her past.

* * *

><p><em>3 and a half years ago 3 weeks before Kopa died….<em>

_Where has that cricket gone? Vitani thought as she ran through the grass and looked through logs to see if it was there. Her mother had told her she wasn't supposed to leave the outlands but the cricket had distracted her and it really beat being looked after by her idiot brother Nuka._

_Being a cub she could only practice with small things and since they lived in the outlands not many small things like that come along, apart from today._

_"There it is." She said happily spying it on a rock just ahead in a small clearing. "It won't be able to get away from me this time." She said readying herself to pounce. She counted to three and leapt out of the grass keeping her eyes on the cricket._

_But the cricket disappeared and she found herself face to face with another young cub one with a little mane coming in. She got up immediately and moved away from him._

_"Thanks a lot you made me lose my cricket." She said angrily to the golden furred cub shaking himself off in front of her._

_"Your cricket I was using that for my pouncing practice." He said angrily too but there would always be plenty of other times to practice._

_"Who are you anyway?" she asked trying to see if she could find the cricket._

_"Oh my names Kopa." He said and Vitani recognised that name it was the name of Simba's son the king her mother hated so much._

_"Wait your dad's Simba?" she asked._

_"Yeah why?" he asked a little confused._

_"No reason just that my mother talks about him a lot. I'm Vitani by the way." She said walking back over to him. "Wanna help me find that cricket?" she asked. She didn't know why but he seemed different than she imagined and for them only just meeting, that's saying something. She didn't have any friends and she was glad to meet someone her own age, even if it was Simba's son. _

_"Sure I'd like that." Kopa said his face beaming. He ran after the young lioness without knowing how much of a friendship would blossom between them in the coming days._

_A week later…_

_"Kopa, why won't you tell me where we're going? If my mother finds out I'm gone I could get into loads of trouble." Vitani said climbing up a rock that Kopa was leading her up._

_"We're almost there Tani don't worry." He said excitedly jumping up another rock._

_"Did you just call me Tani?"_

_"Yeah I mean we're friends right so I thought I could call you that." It's true they were friends and for what it's worth she actually liked having a nickname. "Come on Tani just one more and we're there." Kopa said encouragingly as Vitani jumped up onto the last rock then onto a ledge above it._

_"This place better be good Kopa." She said walking alongside him but that was until she saw the most beautiful thing she'd seen in her life, the sun setting over the Pridelands._

_"Trust me this is the best thing you'll ever see. I come up here a lot so I wanted to show you it." He said sitting down next to her as he watched the sun set streaming all sorts of colours that reflected in the sky._

_"This place is great." Vitani said unable to take her eyes off it._

_"I know. Hey Tani?" he asked._

_"Yeah?" she said still keeping her eyes focused on the sky._

_"We'll always be friends right?" but when he asked that she turned to look at him._

_"Yeah no matter what." She said. They'd been so naïve in those days not knowing about the feud going on between their parents but their parents had no idea their children had formed such a friendship. _

_After a few minutes had passed Kopa said "I should get back now." and he went to leave._

_"Well my dad keeps telling me not to leave Pride Rock so this was the only chance I got to see you. I might not even be able to see you for a while." Kopa said bowing his head. He too was disappointed and angry that his parents weren't letting him have any fun. But his parents were the king a queen so he couldn't argue. _

_"Hey what did we say? I said we'll be friends no matter what just try and see me when you can." And she smiled at him cheering him up. He thought to himself he's never had a friend quite like Vitani before. She always manages to cheer him up. _

_"Ok bye Tani." He said jumping down the ledge and off back to Pride Rock. Vitani hadn't known then but that would be the last time she'd be with Kopa just the two of them before he died._

* * *

><p><em>Back in present…..<em>

Vitani and Chaka moved away from each other quickly while Vitani took in what just happened. The memories of Kopa flashing in her head when she collided with Chaka had brought back feelings she'd never thought she'd feel again.

As she looked at him though she realised the lion standing before her had the same coloured mane Kopa had, had when she knew him and those eyes, she could never forget those eyes. They were also the same but no it can't be…she watched her mother kill him.

All his features pointed to it though, if he'd grown up he'd look exactly like the lion standing before her.

"No…" she said gasping making Chaka look up at her strangely. "It's not you…"

"It' can't be…Kopa?" she said looking at him with a distressed and upset look on her face. Chaka didn't know what to do. He hadn't been counting on it but if anyone would realise it was him it would be her.

"You recognised me after all…Tani." He said looking at her straight in the face.

Every muscle and bone in her body froze, Vitani couldn't move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

All Vitani could do was stare at him. She had to remind herself to keep breathing after she stopped due to the stabbing pain in her heart. He didn't know what to say since he really hadn't planned this out.

"I should have never let you come with me." He said frustrated backing away from her.

"I saw my mother kill you." She almost squealed with a high pitched tone. "It's not you." She said looking away from him at last and shaking her head in disbelief.

Chaka or Kopa now sighed and said "Believe it or not Tani, it really is me." And he seemed pretty certain about that. But she was still shocked beyond compare. All this time he's been alive?

"No I don't…" but then an idea came to her. She would ask him something, only the Kopa she knew would know, something that they did together. "Tell me what did you take me to see when we were cubs? Something you kept secret from me." She asked sharply.

"What?"

"Prove it prove it's really you by telling me that." She asked. There was silence between them for a few seconds before he answered.

"I took you to watch the sunset over the pridelands and I kept it a secret because I thought you'd find it boring." He laughed slightly. No one else could have known that since it had only been the pair of them. She almost felt like crying. Her mother told her to never cry since it showed signs of weakness. But she never listened to that especially now.

"It's…it's really you." She said forming a small smile still trying to take it in. Words could not describe all the emotions she was feeling now.

"Are you crying?" he asked moving towards her slightly. He'd never seen Vitani cry once when they were young so this was something new.

"No…I just…I've really missed you." And she looked up at him. He couldn't think of anything to say to that I mean he'd missed her too but he never thought he'd see her again.

"Your mother never killed me Tojo said she'd probably only knocked me out." Was all he could think of. She didn't really pay attention to him, instead succumbing to her emotions she nuzzled him warmly surprising him. Stepping back her thoughts suddenly drifted to Kiara.

"What is it?" he asked seeing her worried look.

"That other lioness I'm with her names Kiara. She's your sister." She said and it was Kopa's turn to be shocked now. That lioness was his sister? He remembered Simba telling him he was going to get a brother or sister he just didn't expect her to turn up the same time as Vitani.

"She can't know, nobody can." He said turning away from her.

"But she's your family."

"I don't know her Tani. I haven't grown up with her I can't just come out and say hey I'm your dead brother. My life back there it's in the past I don't belong there anymore." Vitani couldn't believe him the one person she thought he'd want to meet was his own sister. He really hasn't changed much from when they were cubs.

"She knows about what happened to you now. Your father kept it from her all her life and he's only just told her recently. I think she really misses the fact that she could have had a brother." She laughed slightly trying to appeal to him. For a moment he looked like he was going to give in but he was too stubborn.

"I don't care she can't know. You can't tell anyone Vitani."

"Fine I won't. I think you should do it yourself."she said stubbornly. She didn't want to keep this sort of secret especially since she had to live around his family but she wanted to give him time and maybe he would do it himself.

Kopa sighed and said "We should go back." He said leaping over a rock ahead of them. Despite just finding out he's been alive Vitani couldn't help but groan and think_ he hasn't changed._

* * *

><p>On the way back to the cave Vitani didn't bring up the subject of his family again, especially since he would just ignore her anyway.<p>

Once they approached the cave Tojo and Kiara were out front looking like they were talking. Kiara turned around and when she moved her head who else was there none other than Timon and Pumbaa who'd managed to find Kiara thanks to a little help from the bluebirds.

"Oh look there she is can we go home now?" Timon complained and the familiar voice startled Kopa who was anxious now seeing them here. How many more people from his past was he going to see today?

"They're still living with the lions?" he whispered to Vitani.

"Yeah I know but I think they go and stay in their own place sometimes, especially when we haven't eaten for a few days." She whispered back. "Gives the lionesses ideas." And they both laughed.

"I don't think we can stick around any longer." Kiara said going up to Vitani. Kopa quickly moved off towards Tojo as soon as he saw Kiara coming towards them. "Timon hasn't stopped complaining."

"Hey I heard that!" Timon shouted towards Kiara and she turned towards him and put on a fake smile.

"What's all that about?" Kopa asked going over to Tojo.

"Oh they are aides of King Simba. He sent them to find these two. Did you know she's his daughter?" Tojo said gesturing towards Kiara. Kopa glanced over to Kiara but after what happened with Vitani he couldn't look at her for long.

"No I didn't." he lied.

"Well anyway they've come to take them back but I thought you could go with them." Tojo said lowering his tone. Kopa's eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened.

"What why?" he asked rather quickly.

"Simba should know about this attack from that Kucha. If we don't tell him it could be bad."

"But why can't you just go?" he asked relaxing his tone a bit as to not make Tojo suspicious.

"Chaka you don't have six bluebirds to look after and I think it would be better coming from you." Kopa sighed. It was obvious he wasn't going to win this one. He hasn't been back to Pride Rock since that day. It's not going to be easy for him to just walk on up and talk to Simba, knowing full well he's talking to his father. But Tojo didn't know who he really was so it was best to just let this one slide for now.

"Well we should probably be getting back now." Kiara said grabbing Tojo's and Kopa's attention.

"Yes but Chaka here is going to come with you princess." Tojo said and even Vitani was distressed by that. "There's something we need to tell your father and I can't leave this place."

"What is it?" Kiara asked.

"Nothing too bad, but he still needs to know." Tojo said. He didn't want to frighten her over something like this. She'll find out anyway.

"Ok but just a word of warning, don't talk to Timon he's in a bad mood as it is not to mention he gets a bit freaked when an unknown lion is with us." Oh yeah expect that he knows me anyway Kopa thought. "Well we should get going." Kiara said walking off to join Timon and Pumbaa.

"I'll see you when you come back Chaka and be careful." Tojo said.

"Bye Chaka." All six bluebirds said in unison flying above Tojo.

"I'll be fine." But Tojo didn't realise how much of an understatement that was. Kopa was still contemplating on how he'd tell Simba without him realising it's actually him. Good thing he's got plenty of time to think about.

He walked beside Vitani as the travelled behind Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa, all three of them not knowing that Kopa, who they all believed dead happened to be walking right behind them.

* * *

><p>It had just gone midday and Simba had sent Timon and Pumbaa to find Kiara and Vitani before sunrise. He'd been waiting for hours now so he'd eventually fallen asleep waiting for them.<p>

Kovu had also been waiting anxiously especially after how things went with Kiara. He'd been trying to work up an apology all morning. But it was Timon's complaining that gave everybody a warning that they were back. Simba woke up immediately since Timon could be heard from a mile away.

"Finally we're back now I can get some sleep." He shouted and Pumbaa's ears had been listening to it the way there and the way back, so a rest would be good for him too.

"Kiara…" Simba called running down to greet his daughter.

"I'm fine father." She said smiling gently at him.

"That was a bad storm we had. I can't believe you ran off." He said but it was more than expected.

"I know I wish I hadn't but Vitani came after me so I wasn't alone." She said and Simba sighed with relief and nodded thankfully at Vitani. His protective side was still part of him.

Kovu was second to come down and greet Kiara nuzzling her warmly. "I'm sorry Kiara for not telling you." He apologized.

"Kovu you don't need to apologize I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for what I said it wasn't your fault." but no more words needed to be spoken between them since he already forgave her anyway.

"Oh I'm fine by the way." Vitani said staring at Kovu and Kiara but they didn't really pay much attention to her.

"Oh father I almost forgot." Kiara said breaking away from Kovu. "We brought someone with us. His names Chaka and he and his companion let us stay with them during the storm. Apparently he has something to tell you." She said desperately trying to look around for him.

Kopa was standing behind Vitani. He had stopped a few miles back to admire his old home a place he hasn't been too since that day. Nothing much had changed about it other than maybe the greenery was lusher. But he still thought it was a beautiful place. As soon as he saw Simba though, he'd stopped.

Only Vitani understood why he seemed cautious around the King. She's the only one that ever would in his eyes.

After Kopa had come forward Simba took the request very seriously and had all the lionesses including Nala assemble at the top of Pride Rock. For some reason, seeing his mother again made him feel slightly relaxed. Rafiki the mandrill was there too with his customary stick standing beside Simba.

"So my daughter tells me you need to tell me something." Simba said and Kopa didn't know how to do this without looking at him. Even he realised as he grew up he looked a lot like his father and he didn't want anyone taking note of the resemblance. So he kept his head down slightly making It seem like he was looking up.

"Uh yeah, me and the lion I live with were offered something by this lion a few days ago." He said calmly. "He wanted to know if we would join him in attack against this Pride." he continued and he stopped to listen to the gasps of the lionesses including Simba himself. "We said no but the lion I live with told me to tell you."

"Do you know why this lion plans to attack my pride?" Simba asked. He'd not been expecting to hear this today especially only being a month on from the battle with Zira.

"No he didn't say why only that because we were on your side he would see us as his enemies too." Kopa said shaking some of his mane down to hide his face. Simba turned around contemplating what to do.

While this was going on Rafiki couldn't help but stare at this young male. He seemed to be desperately trying to hide his face and even for Rafiki he thought that was strange. He stared at the lion more closely as he remembered something Mufasa had told him a few days ago.  
><em><br>Flashback…._

_"What a peaceful evening…" he said letting out a relaxing sigh as he settled himself down in his tree. "Rafiki never remembers such a peaceful..." but then a strong breeze blew past him._

_"Oh Mufasa not now Rafiki needs rest." He said trying to ignore the spiritual breeze. "Mufasa this is not the time!" he shouted angrily but Mufasa was persistent and picked up the force of the breeze, something Rafiki couldn't ignore._

_"Oh alright Mufasa what is it this time?" he asked as he listened through the breeze. "What? What do you mean the thing that's lost will soon return? Rafiki needs more Mufasa I'm tired." And the breeze shifted over to the other side of his tree that was covered in overgrown leaves. Rafiki travelled over and wondered what leaves had to do with it._

_Mufasa was persistent and rustled the leaves more. Rafiki moved the leaves away with his hand to reveal one of his regular drawings underneath, one of a lion cub. He pressed his hand over the drawing remembering who it had been. It was enough to bring pain to his heart. "What's this got to do with him Mufasa your grandson died a long time ago." He said folding his arms. The breeze circled around Rafiki as his listened on._

_"That is not possible Mufasa. He cannot be the thing that will return, it's not possible." Rafiki said more out of shock than denial. "Kopa cannot return he's not alive." But the spirit of Mufasa would not let up until Rafiki understood._

_"Kopa's alive?" he asked pressing his hand to the drawing once again. "Is this what you meant to tell me Mufasa?" he asked and the breeze made a whistling noise for conformation. "Rafiki understands now go back to the other side your weakening." He said and he could soon feel the presence of Mufasa was gone and the drawing of Kopa had been left on display…_

Now looking at the lion he understood what Mufasa had been trying to tell him. He felt a small smile spread across his face. Could this lion be him? the thing that's lost will soon return echoed in his mind as he now realised who this lion was.

Simba turned around making Kopa back off a little. "Thank you for this information I appreciate you coming up here to tell me." Simba said thankfully.

"Oh it was no trouble really." Kopa said backing off slowly. "I should be getting back." He said and without making it look suspicious he ran down the entrance to Pride Rock shaking his mane so It was in its right place again. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing through that because it felt like he was suffocating. All he could think about was the fact that no one especially Simba had recognised him at all.

As his breathing returned to normal he continued to walk away from Pride Rock.

"Hey wait." Vitani said coming down to join him. "You can't just leave without saying goodbye you know. I'm keeping your secret so I deserve some compensation." She said and he smiled at her response.

Turning around to face her he said "Sorry Tani but I can't stay here, being up there with him was hard enough for me."

"I know even though I still can't understand why you won't just tell them you're alive. It's hard on me too you know and after finding out it's you and you've been alive all this time, I've never felt happier in my life. Imagine what they would feel." She said trying to appeal to him again.

"Tani I told you I don't belong there anymore. It's better if everyone thinks I'm dead. I'll come and see you soon I promise but you don't understand how it feels from my point of view."

"Maybe I don't but coming from someone who L…" she stopped herself there before she said too much. He looked at her strangely wondering why she stopped suddenly.

"What were you going to say?" he asked moving closer towards her.

"Nothing just promise me you won't stay away for too long." She said shaking off her previous comment like it never happened.

"I promise." He said smiling at her before running off in the direction of his home.

As she watched him Vitani was almost kicking herself for almost saying that word. This day would not have been good if she'd revealed that to him.

* * *

><p>Kopa was not the only one who was rushing away from Pride Rock. Tufani was frantically running towards the elephant graveyard after witnessing that lion tell Simba everything.<p>

Jumping off the ledge and down into the clearing, he rushed towards Kucha's figure.

"Kucha we have a problem." He said panting as he stopped in front of him.

"What is it Tufani?"

"Simba knows about the attack." Kucha's eyes widened and he stared at Tufani dead in the face.

"How is that Tufani, has someone realised who you are?" he asked growling in his face.

"No sire it was a lion called Chaka. Apparently you and your lions offered him and this other lion the chance to join you." Kucha's mind flashed back to that. He remembered Tojo calling that younger lion Chaka. "Except that back fired and they've told Simba everything." And Kucha could tell how stressed he was.

"There is no need to worry Tufani. Simba may know about the attack, which is a good thing for him on his side but the attack will still go as planned. Only difference is Simba will be ready for it."

"How can you be so calm about this?" he shouted.

"Because Tufani I am not worried. As long as we lay low they won't know where we are. But thank you for this news it seems I need to do something about this Tojo." He laughed and he signalled to two of his strongest lions to come over to him. "You two go to this Tojo and make sure he never talks again." He laughed happily. The two lions joined in as they scurried off the elephant graveyard, heading for Tojo's cave.

* * *

><p>Night was setting in as Kopa travelled slowly back home. The cool air soothed his body as he rested below a big tree. That tree happened to be Rafiki's.<p>

Rafiki heard the rustling and quietly spied down on him. He laughed cheekily as he set out to do his part. It hadn't taken him long to take in that Kopa was alive in fact he felt rather overjoyed. He swung onto a low branch hanging upside down by his tail as he fell just above Kopa's face.

Kopa opened his eyes for a second and saw the beaming face of the mandrill staring at him. He closed his eyes again thinking it was dream before he realised a mandrill was actually staring at him in the face. He yelled and stood up nearly falling over.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Rafiki was just admiring the scenery. I find you can look at things a different way when they are upside down." Rafiki laughed.

"Well, that's because they are upside down you crazy monkey. I can't even sleep in peace can I?" he said frustrated walking past Rafiki. Rafiki laughed again further annoying Kopa. Rafiki dropped into the grass and pulled on Kopa's tail.

"Ow! what was that for?" he asked flicking his tail up out of Rafiki's reach.

"I don't know I just did it." Kopa stared at him for a second and thought this guy is insane and he moved on again.

"I was just thinking the other day that it's about time the prince returned." Kopa stopped for the third and probably the last time. Rafiki smiled. "I must say though the fact that you could hide your identity from your father like that is highly commendable. Shame it didn't work on me." Rafiki teased.

"I should have known you of all animals would figure it out. Coming back was definitely a mistake."

"Yes it was and you should have." Rafiki said and Kopa shock his head anxious to get back to Tojo but he found Rafiki was already in front of him, the tall grass always plays to his advantage. "Don't you think after all these years your family would like to know their son never died?" he asked in a rather relaxed tone. Kopa sighed in annoyance. He'd had to tell this to Vitani all day now he had to say the same things to this crazy mandrill.

"I can't go back ok." He nearly shouted.

"Can't or won't?" Rafiki asked and that question made Kopa stop and think but he wasn't going to stay here and explain himself to Rafiki. Nobody understands what it's been like for him. "The way I see it Kopa you might not want to but your Pride needs its Prince back. This isn't about what you want. I thought you would have learnt that lesson the day Zira tried to kill you."

There was another gap of silence as Kopa thought about that for a few seconds. That had hit him hard, he hadn't expected that from Rafiki.

"I'm never going back Rafiki so you can stop trying to convince me." He said angrily walking past him and running off into the distance. Rafiki stared after him disappointed but he had sensed the tiniest bit of emotion from him. Too bad it wasn't enough.

He sighed with disappointment again as he made his way back up to his tree. This was going to be the hardest thing to ever hit the Pridelands.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the cave where Tojo, Kopa and his six birds lived Tojo was lying there with about a dozen scratches over him. His body felt numb and he couldn't move. All his birds were hiding in their tree, too afraid to come out. The lions Kucha sent had more than done what he'd asked...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kopa had been travelling all night without an ounce of sleep in him. The only thing keeping him awake was his anger mixed with a little bit of frustration. No one will understand what it's been like for him.

As soon as he approached the cave he let out a sigh of relief since he was glad to be home where he belonged. But something wasn't right in fact the place was too quiet. Usually at night you'd have Tojo pestering his birds to be quiet and go to sleep but no, there was no sound.

Something wasn't right and he ran towards the cave entrance looking in to find a wounded Tojo lying with his head against the cave's wall.

"No!" he shouted running towards Tojo who was only barely breathing. "…Tojo!" He said giving the older lion a small nudge.

"You're back…" Tojo coughed.

"Not soon enough." He said seeing Tojo's wounds. "Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Chaka!" six voices shouted and Kopa looked around to see all six bluebirds flying in, just as upset as he was.

"What happened?" he asked them and the only one who spoke was Jiwe since the others were still in shock.

"Two lions came by saying he should have listened to Kucha's warning and that this is pay back for warning Simba." He said.

"How did he even find out?" he asked angry at himself for not being here to protect Tojo. "I'd only just told him."

"Don't blame yourself Chaka this isn't your fault. I should have expected this." Tojo barely said and all the birds hurried over to him.

"No this is my fault If I'd have been here you wouldn't be like this."

"You couldn't have known Kucha would find out. Stop blaming yourself." But Kopa couldn't help it. He wasn't going to let Tojo die over this and he swore to himself if he ever see's Kucha again he's going to make him pay for hurting Tojo.

"Come on I can take you to someone." Kopa said. It was a stupid idea considering what happened but Tojo's life is more important here.

"What are you talking about?" Tojo asked.

"I know someone who can help you. I'm not going to let you die Tojo." He said. "Come on I'll carry you." He said slumping down and with all the strength he had in him Tojo placed himself onto Kopa's back who then lifted him up.

Kopa told the birds to follow as he got used to Tojo's weight and left the cave. The only one who can help him was the one he didn't want to see so soon but it's all he could think of. Tojo was all that mattered now.

* * *

><p>It was well into the night now and fatigue was starting to set in with Kopa but he saw Rafiki's tree ahead and for once was glad to see it.<p>

"Jiwe can you do me a favour." He asked the bird who flew down to Kopa's ear.

"Of course." He said.

"Go to Pride Rock and there's a lioness there called Vitani…" and Jiwe nodded to confirm he understood. "Tell her I want to meet her by Rafiki's tree before sunrise and she'll understand." He said.

"Ok I'll get there as quick as I can." He said and Kopa watched as he flew off in the direction of Pride Rock. Kopa sighed and walked slowly up towards Rafiki's tree.

Rafiki, who happened to be awake at this time, eating fruit heard scuffles in the grass bellow and swung out onto a branch, his eyes widening with the sight he saw.

"Rafiki I know you're up there!" Kopa shouted up at the tree. "I need your help." And Rafiki noticed another lion slumped across Kopa's back and for some reason a sense of familiarity struck him. But at the least Rafiki was surprised to see Kopa back so soon considering their previous conversation.

All the same he dropped down onto the floor and for once Kopa was glad to see him.

"Please Rafiki you have to help him." he said showing a wounded Tojo to him.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." He said going over to take a look at Tojo.

"I know but he was attacked and I couldn't leave him to die." But Kopa didn't know Rafiki was secretly smiling.

"Follow me." He said and Rafiki led him round the back of his tree where a large slope made out of stones and sticks lay leading all the way up the tree.

"I don't remember you having this." he said.

"Well Rafiki originally built it so he could get down from the tree faster but it also makes a good slope for lions and other animals to climb up too." He said giving him that insane smile as he ran up the slope.

Kopa even wondered if he should step on it for a second since he didn't know how stable it was but after putting his whole body on there he decided it would be able to take the weight. He walked up it until he got to the surface of the tree where Rafiki was already mixing something together.

"Put him down here." Rafiki said pointing beside him and Kopa gently laid Tojo down and all the bluebirds except Jiwe flew down beside him. "This should heal up those wounds but he'll need plenty of rest also. You should get some rest too after travelling for so long." And Kopa agreed with him on that, he felt like he was about to faint. "Don't worry about him he'll be fine." Rafiki said reassuringly.

Kopa nodded and soon he settled himself down and let himself drift off to a much deserved sleep.

* * *

><p>Vitani woke up just before sunrise the next morning. That bluebird had told her Kopa wanted to meet her soon, why at Rafiki's tree she didn't know but she just was glad she'd see him again.<p>

Standing up she went to exit the den when she glanced over at Simba who was sleeping peacefully beside Nala. Every time she looked at him she was reminded of the secret she was keeping from him, from everyone. Knowing Kopa was alive and having to live with his family didn't do her any favours. But she'd promised him she wouldn't tell because that's his job and his decision to make.

She ran out the den quietly and made her way to Rafiki's tree. But little did she know Tufani was watching her outside and had seen her run off. He didn't understand why she was running off so early in the morning so being the spy that he is he followed her, keeping himself hidden all the way.

When she got there she found Kopa anxiously pacing below Rafiki's tree waiting for her. "Kopa…!" she shouted running over to him and he smiled when he heard her voice.

"Jiwe gave you the message then."

"Yeah good thing I was on my own too." She said hanging her head slightly. He knew why before even asking. "You don't know how hard this is for me. Keeping this from your family." She said looking up at him now.

He sighed heavily and said "I know it's hard Tani but I told you I just can't go back." And he stroked his cheek by hers quickly. "Come on I wanted to show you something." He said smiling and just one smile for him was enough for her depressed feeling to disappear.

"Kopa where are we going?" she asked as he ran off ahead.

"You'll find out when we get there." He said and she laughed as she ran alongside him following him.

As sunrise got closer he kept telling her to hurry up or they'll miss it and she had that déjà vu feeling again as they came to high ledge, one that overlooked the east side of the Pridelands.

"Come on Tani jeez you are slow." He teased once he leapt up onto the ledge's surface. Vitani decided to have a little a fun and jumped on him pushing him over and they rolled over playfully.

"What was that for?" he asked getting to his feet and laughing.

"Payback for calling me slow." She said. "I could always get you with that when we were cubs. Strange that it still works." she laughed.

"Ok, ok you've had your fun now come on." He said running over to the edge of the ledge and she joined him. It was then that she realised he'd taken her to the same place he took her as cubs, except this time it was sunrise not sunset. She sat beside him as the sun slowly crept up through the horizon. As usual it was a beautiful sight and even more so because she was sharing it with Kopa.

"You know of all the places I've been none of them compare to this place. It's so beautiful watching this from up here." She said pressing herself closer to him.

"I know. I'd come up here all the time when you know everyone thought I was dead, but it was never the same without you." And he smiled looking over at the sun rising up. Vitani stared up him and her stomach sort of did a back flip.

She felt so safe with him beside her. Finding out he's alive has brought up old feelings she never thought she'd feel again. Feelings she's had for him. But she can't tell him, she's only just got him back and she doesn't want to ruin their new found friendship over that.

"Kopa what happened when my mother attacked you?" she came out and asked surprising him. He didn't really talk about that subject often. "Everyone thought you were dead including her. I just want to know why you spent three and a half years growing up out here." She asked staring at him sternly.

"Your mother's dead isn't she?" he said.

"Yes, she brought it on herself and refused your sisters help. The river took her, how did you know?"

"The bluebirds had seen it and told the whole story to us. I knew it was your mother from the fact that they mentioned there'd been a fight with my father. I guess I feel a bit angry she died without knowing she hadn't killed me." And Vitani kind of felt like that too in a strange kind of way. "But then I guess she got what she deserved in the end." He said trying to put that in a way that wouldn't hurt Vitani.

"I guess so." Vitani said. She didn't want to think about her mother mainly because if she still was alive she'd have become exactly like her and that gave her nightmares.  
>"What happened Kopa? You can tell me." She pleaded nuzzling his side gently.<p>

He took a deep breath and said "Well you know I went to meet you…"

* * *

><p><em>3 and half years ago…the day Zira attacked Kopa….<em>

_"Yes as long as you're back by sunset and don't go too far!" he heard his father Simba say as he ran off from Pride Rock. He can't believe his dad actually let him go today._

_He ran excitedly through the grass eager to get to the place where he usually meets Vitani. He hasn't seen her for days and he's just happy he's away from Pride Rock. He always wondered why neither of his parents asked him where he was going but he didn't care about that now. _

_He got to the place where he'd first met her buy that ledge and that small log. He saw her chasing after something and thought he'd sneak up on her this time. He readied himself in the grass ready to pounce. He leapt out knocking her over and they rolled over playfully, which soon ended up with her pinning him down._

_"You're getting better you know but I can still pin ya." She laughed and she got up off of him._

_"Ha ha very funny." He said getting up and shaking himself off._  
><em><br>"So your dad finally let you come out today then."_

_"Yeah but it wasn't easy. He just keeps saying there are lions that don't like him and would want to hurt me to get to him." He laughed off but Vitani didn't find it funny at all. "But I don't really pay attention."_

_"He's your dad though."_

_"Yeah but he never lets me have any fun." He said confused as to why she seemed so upset over that when he was his dad and he didn't really care._

_"Do you even know what's going on between our parents?" she said harshly not meaning it to sound like that. "My mother keeps telling me your father killed Scar and he's the reason me and my brother are living in the outlands."_

_"Well I know about great uncle Scar, my dad made him sound like a bit of a creep but I didn't know that's why you're living in the outlands. My dad hasn't done anything to you." He argued. He didn't want to argue with Vitani but she'd brought the subject up so he was only defending his family. "If you're living in the outlands it's because your mum chose to not because my dad's King." He said sort of proudly._

_Vitani had a strange feeling that this was true she just didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to argue with him, they came out here to have fun and that's what they are going to do._

_"Well I just thought you should know. If my mum finds out I've been seeing you I could get into a lot of trouble."_

_"Don't worry Tani just because our parents are fighting doesn't mean we have to." And he smiled his usual smile at her which in turn made her feel happy and smile back._

_"You wanna play hide and seek?" she asked._

_"Sure but I want to go hide this time." He pleaded._

_"Well that could have happened before you failed to pin me so I'm hiding." She said but little did she know that decision could have changed the outcome of what happened that day._

_"Fine just don't go far this time. My dad wants me back before sunset." He said and she laughed as she ran off into the grass trying to hide. "One…two…three." He began counting. But being the kid that he was he skipped the others in the middle and said "Eight…nine…ten ready or not here I come!" he shouted playfully._  
><em>He ran off into the grass trying to see if he could sniff her out. He walked along the ground sniffing it lightly until he bumped into something. That something happened to be a leg a leg of a lioness the one and only Zira.<em>

_Kopa suddenly became frightened. "Well, look what I have here…the young prince all alone." She snarled happily. Kopa backed off and begun shaking. Her eyes were staring down at him with that evil look about them, something that scared him._

_"Who…who are you?" he barely said loud enough but she heard him. Of course he already had an idea of who she was he just wasn't expecting to see her._

_"Oh surely your father would have mentioned me. I'm Zira the loyal follower of Scar who your daddy killed." She growled. He didn't know what to do. Should he run but there's a 100% chance she would follow him. He couldn't call out for Vitani for the obvious that she was her mother. "Surely he mentioned that!" she shouted._

_"He just told me…never…to talk to strangers." He said and he ran off into the grass fast as his legs could carry him. He ran in the direction of Pride Rock and didn't look back to see if she was following him._

_"Come here you little brat!" she shouted running after him. She was closing in on him in fact she was right behind him. He didn't realise that by looking back at her he'd slowed down and he tripped over a stump in the ground making him fall over._

_"This really isn't your fault you know blame your father." She laughed wickedly and before Kopa could get up she scratched his right side with her claws. It wasn't deep enough to kill but enough to hurt him._  
><em>He heard the sound of rushing water and realised in all the confusion he hadn't run towards Pride Rock but instead Zulu falls. Wincing in pain he stepped out of the grass and found himself standing on the ledge overlooking Zulu falls.<em>

_"Did that hurt?" Zira said leaping out of the grass surprising him. "Good." She laughed._

_Kopa was about to say something when he heard the familiar voice of his father shout "Kopa!" and suddenly he felt slightly relieved._

_"Dad!" he shouted back hoping he would hear him. Zira was definitely concerned now. Simba turning up had not been part of the plan, then again all the better since he can watch his son die._

_"You're father can't save you now, in fact you won't see him ever again." And she wacked him hard, sending him into the small tree behind him. There was a loud thump at the back of his head then everything went black just as sunset was taking place over the Pridelands…_

_His head hurt. It felt like it was throbbing and he had a stinging sensation on his side. He slowly opened his eyes trying to focus them. It was raining and a drop of water struck his nose._

_"It's ok you're going to be alright." He heard a voice say and as his eyes focused he saw a male lion standing in front of him one with a shaggy mane._

_"Who are you…what happened?" he asked remembering that Zira had attacked him just hours before._

_"My name's Tojo and it looks like you hit your head pretty hard and you've got a bit of a scratch." And Kopa didn't need to be a genius to realise that. But where was his father? If he'd found him why wasn't he back at Pride Rock?_

_"What's your name?" Tojo asked. Kopa had heard him but he wanted to know why his parents weren't looking for him why weren't they here? Surely Simba couldn't have just abandoned him like that why would he? His emotions were running high and the thought that he'd abandoned him won over._

_"My…my names Chaka." He said telling him the first name that he could think of. He couldn't tell anyone who he really was especially a stranger like him. After having Zira attack him he doesn't want another one trying to kill him._

_"Where are your parents?" he asked again._

_"I don't know I think…I think they left me." He said tears rolling down his face. Why hadn't his father taken him back? Did he see this as an opportunity to just leave him because he wasn't good enough for him? but why would he do that?_

_"Come on then I'll take you back to my place and you can rest up." Tojo said picking up Kopa gently in his mouth. When he was all healed up he'd return home for sure._

_But the more time he spent away the more he wanted to say. No one telling him what to do it was everything he wanted. He'd never had so much freedom. He wondered about Vitani every day and he knew with his new life now, he'd never see her again. _

_He'd also heard that he had a little sister who'd been born. It felt like they had truly forgotten him. There's no need for him to go back now, everyone thinks he's dead. I__t's for the best he stays with Tojo since this is all he's ever wanted. Freedom. _

* * *

><p><em>Back in the present...<em>

"That's what happened Tani. That's exactly how I felt." He explained. Vitani was in shock. She couldn't believe that had happened when he'd only come out to play with her that day. But what's worse if she'd stayed maybe she would have seen him wake up and realise he wasn't dead. She wishes so much she had.

"I can't believe I let that happen to you. If I'd have stayed and let you go hide that wouldn't have happened." She said.

"Tani it wasn't your fault. Your mother would have found me anyway. What happened, happened and there's nothing you can do to change that." he said seeing her distressed face.

"But you could have come back. Your father didn't abandon you he thought you were dead. Why didn't you just come back?" she asked almost crying.

"I was going to but like i said, as I grew up I heard about Kiara and it made it seem like they'd forgotten me and moved on. Then when I hear about her and this Kovu guy it just felt like I wasn't needed. This is where I belong now Tani and I'm ok with that. You can't change the past." And he took a deep breath after saying that.

"No but you can change the future. Kopa you need to come back. You're the rightful heir not my brother…"

"Wait this Kovu guy's your brother?" he asked.

"Yes my younger brother and he's together with your sister. Kopa your pride needs you back."

"No one's ever needed me Tani and they never will." He said angrily. "You think if I come back everything's just going to fall into place? Everyone seems happy now and I don't want to complicate that by going back and bringing up the past!" he shouted unintentionally apologizing the moment he said it.

"Ruin it? Kopa it's been a month since this war has finished. It's down to your sister that it stopped. Your father exiled my mother and us after he thought you were dead. He missed you and he blamed himself." Kopa was surprised to hear that after the relationship he'd had with him when he was young.

"I'm glad it's over Tani I am but I can never go back now please understand that." he said looking straight into her eyes. "You're the only one I want knowing I'm alive because you're the only friend I've ever had."

Vitani sighed calming her breathing and she nuzzled him warmly and he responded. Of course she understood but she couldn't see why he was so afraid.

"I should be getting back now before someone realises I'm gone." She said moving away from him wishing she could stay longer.

"I know and I'll send one of the birds when I want to see you again." He smiled and she smiled back but half heartedly.

"Ok but Kopa just promise me you'll think about this. You say every ones happy now but just imagine how happy they'll be when they find out you're alive." She said and that was definitely something she was going to make him think about. "I'll see you later." She said running off and jumping down the ledge.

Kopa sat there staring after already realising that what she'd just said made perfect sense to him.

* * *

><p>Tufani widened his eyed with utter shock. He crept out from behind the bush, careful not to grab Kopa's attention and jumped off the ledge, running towards the elephant graveyard.<p>

That's not possible. Simba's son survived Zira's attack and has been living in secret all these years? But it was definitely him since one he looked like Simba and two he'd recalled everything that happened. There's no telling what this can do to the plan Kucha has in fact really the plan he thought up never worked at all. He should definitely know.

He bounded through bones and leapt of the ledge startling all the other lions.

"Kucha!" he shouted and the older lion heard Tufani utter his name straight away. He saw that he was panting heavily as he came towards him and for some reason he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"There's something you need to know. Something that could change everything." He barely said through his panting.

"Well Tufani spit it out." Kucha growled thinking this better be good.

"Simba's son he's not dead. He's alive I've just seen him and I'm certain it's him Kucha." He said and at first Kucha thought he was joking but the serious the lion showed told him he was not.

"That's not possible Tufani Zira killed him!" he shouted and Tufani was fazed by his anger this time.

"I've seen him with my own eyes Kucha. Zira never killed him apparently she'd only just knocked him out. Everyone was fooled Kucha including his own family."

"If this is true that means..." he stopped taking in this revelation. "That means the revenge we plotted has never been fulfilled!" and he angrily scratched the ground with his claws. "I don't know how he managed to survive Zira's attack, but if I ever see him I will kill him and make sure our plan is finally fulfilled!" he roared. Still shocked Simba's son wasn't dead. The big question was why if he'd been alive all these year he never returned? It certainly played to Kucha's favour though.

It didn't matter to him though, it saves his family grieving their son twice. But he had to see for himself first to make sure this was true. Then he'll carry out the mission of killing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Simba sat anxiously atop the stand of Pride Rock waiting for Zazu to come back and report. Ever since being warned about this attack he's had the hornbill doing regular rounds of the Pridelands in case he sees signs of an attack.

Zazu returned that moment landing swiftly below Simba.

"I'm afraid there's still nothing to report sire. There's been no sign of them and the herds haven't reported any abnormalities. Are we sure there's even going to be one?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure Zazu but I trust the information and I can't take any chances with a threat like this. I'm still not sure why they're putting it off. If they were planning to attack…" but he was distracted as he noticed Vitani slowly walking towards Pride Rock.

Unknown to her he'd seen her sneak out before sunrise and was curious to find out where she'd been, since he never thought she was the early morning type.

"If you ask me sire I think this whole attack is just a made up rumour that has no truth to it."

But Simba wasn't listening as he instead went down to great Vitani. Zazu sighed annoyingly as Simba walked off "Why do i bother?" the hornbill said wondering why he ever spoke sometimes.

Once Simba was down at the entrance he said "Vitani…" and she lifted her head surprised to hear Simba calling her over. She knew she shouldn't have stopped at the watering hole, it takes longer that way.

"Simba…" she said acting the most normal she could get as she made her way towards the king.

"Where have you been this morning? I saw you leave before sunrise." He said and her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know what to say and said the first thing from the top of her head.

"I just went to the watering hole this morning." She said and thought at least that has some truth to it. "It's not so busy before sunrise." She said trying to make it sound more convincing.

"You just seem to be acting very distant from the rest of us, even Kovu. You're family now and I don't want you to feel like an outcast." He said softly even though he wasn't totally convinced she was telling the truth.

"I can assure you I don't feel that way." She said.

Simba sighed and said "I see. Vitani I know how hard it was keeping the truth about Kopa from Kiara especially considering her and Kovu…" and Vitani wondered he was bringing this up now.

You see shortly after the end of the fight with Zira, when the outlanders had been welcomed back into the Pride, Vitani had told Simba and Nala everything about her and Kopa, she didn't want that secret to be kept any longer.

"But you're not the only one who remembers what happened. I want you to feel like you can talk to us about it." He said and an incredibly huge feeling of guilt swept over her. She understood why Simba was talking to her about this but knowing Kopa was alive was messing with her head now that he was talking about this.

"Of course." She simply said and she moved past him quickly back up onto Pride Rock. Simba stared after her slightly confused wondering if what he'd said meant anything to her. If only he knew, just hours before she'd been with his fully alive, healthy son.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rafiki was sitting in a meditative pose at Pride Rock. Since being warned about the attack Simba asked his mandrill advisor to stick around it case anything happened. But of course Rafiki still had time to return home and look after Tojo.<p>

Kiara saw Rafiki like this and went to sit beside the rock he was sitting on. She wanted to ask him something but wasn't sure how to put it. Rafiki opened one eye slightly making sure it was Kiara.

"Is there something troubling you Kiara?" he asked while still concentrating on his meditating.

"Yes. Rafiki…" she sighed. "Ever since I found out about my brother I've wanted to know more about him. Father won't tell me much and mother's the same. So…"

"So you wanted to know more from Rafiki?" he said smiling.

"Yes if it's more than what my parents gave me." She said. Rafiki chuckled as he answered Kiara.

"Well from what Rafiki remembers your brother was a bit of a mischievous lion cub. Always disobeying your father and sneaking off. He was very much like you Kiara but with stubbornness that, sadly still hasn't left him." he said with a wide grin until he realised he'd got carried away and said too much.

"What do you mean still hasn't left him?" Kiara asked confused but this was Rafiki so nothing ever makes sense with him.

Rafiki let out maniacal laughter so loud Kiara had to move away from him. "Oh Rafiki's just getting old, don't pay attention to that last bit." He laughed.

Kiara sighed, shaking her head and said "Thanks anyway." Before returning back up onto the stand leaving Rafiki, for the first time in his long life relieved.

* * *

><p>Down at the Elephant graveyard, Kucha and his lions were ravishingly eating the hunt, stripping the meat from the bone so quickly you would have thought they hadn't eaten for days. Tufani was standing by Kucha watching in disgust at how he ate that Zebra leg.<p>

"You want some Tufani?" he offered.

"Oh no I'm perfectly alright." He said looking away with disgust.

"So what's Simba doing now that he knows about our attack?" Kucha asked.

"He's been preparing Kucha. He has his hornbill doing regular rounds of the Pridelands and at least two lionesses on watch every night. He's definitely being cautious." Kucha growled and flicked the bone away just brushing past Tufani.

"We're going to have to be extra cautious too, so that our attack doesn't raise any suspicion."

"Yes about that Kucha when are we going to attack?" Tufani asked thinking that was a rather reasonable question.

"…As soon as I kill Simba's son." He said angrily, slightly frightening Tufani.

"Right well when do you plan to do that?" and that question raised some more for Kucha. He had no idea where the prince was or how to find him. He needed to know that before he went on to killing him.

"When I find him." he replied standing up.

"If it helps Kucha your daughter should lead you to him." Tufani mentioned spitefully. There was a reason he forgot to mention that part when he told Kucha about it just hours before. Kucha stopped in his tracks and glared at Tufani with a murderous expression.

"What do you mean Tufani?' he said going right up to the lion, his face only inches away from his own.

"What do I mean?" Tufani said smugly. "I mean that your daughter knows where to find him since she snuck off to see him this morning and from what I heard they see each other as more than prince and subject." Tufani chuckled evilly. "Friends came up more than once."

Kucha fought the urge to swipe Tufani across the face as he took in the revelation. First his son now his daughter has been seeing Simba's son.

"She knows he's alive Kucha. Don't ask me how but she does."

So many questions he needed answering but destroying Simba's pride was his top priority, killing Simba's son was the extra part.

"If you are telling the truth Tufani I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Kucha."

"Before any of this is carried out I have to see them. I have to see my son and daughter. You tell me the moment they are both alone." He snarled.

"As you wish..." Tufani said running off back to Pride Rock.

It's been a long time since he's seen them. Kovu was just a small cub when he left. But his daughter should remember him perfectly. This was the perfect opportunity to test out their loyalties despite his son being with Simba's daughter. If Vitani showed anything against him Tufani's revelation would be true.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Kucha, Simba placed Vitani and Kovu together on watch that evening giving him the perfect opportunity to approach them.<p>

"I don't see the point of this…" Kovu complained to his sister. "Why would they attack us at night? We sleep for twenty hours a day."

"Simba's perfectly right to do this Kovu. Attacking at night makes sense. The air is cooler and everyone would be asleep and unprepared. It makes for a perfect opportunity." Vitani explained surprising Kovu. He'd never known his sister to be an expert in battle tactics.

"You certainly know a lot don't you."

"Well you didn't have this stuff drilled into you as hard as I did by our mother." She said shocking him. He hadn't meant to get that sort of reaction out of her.

"Sorry Vitani I should've known." he apologized. "Do you think she deserved what she got then?" he asked even though the subject of their mother was still sensitive to him.

Vitani knew her answer before he even finished asking. "Yes I do think she deserved it. She killed Simba's son, waisted your childhood and mine, got Nuka killed then herself all because of her pointless attempt to avenge Scar. It was just stupid fighting something she knew she wasn't going to win." She said bowing her head slightly.

Kovu was the only one she could have said that to and she was glad she'd finally let her feelings out. She just hadn't planned to make it sound so harsh. "On top of that she took away the only friend I had."

Seeing how distressed his sister was Kovu realised everything she had said was true. Zira brought it on herself and in the end she died because of it. But he'd only just taken in the last part she said.

"Wait…" he said studying his sister's face. "You mean you and Simba's son we're…" and she nodded for confirmation without saying anything.

"Vitani I had no idea." He said trying to comfort her but before she could answer someone interrupted them.

"I don't think it was stupid." They heard a rough voice growl from inside the grass. They both heard rustling in the bushes and Kovu placed himself in front of Vitani protectively. As the rustling noise got louder both of them tried to see where it was coming from.

"Who are you?" Kovu asked but there was silence until Kucha stepped out of the grass revealing himself to the pair of them. "I'll ask again who are you?" Kovu said standing defensively while studying the lion.

"I won't hurt either of you so you can stand down." He said.

"I'll do that after you tell me who you are." Kovu replied angrily.

"Kovu wait…" Vitani said moving in front of him looking at the lion before her. She couldn't believe it. It's been years since she's seen him and she'd recognise her own father anywhere. "It's you…" she said and surprised did not even cover the way she feeling now.

"Vitani…" Kucha said smiling half heartedly at his daughter.

"Vitani what's going on who is he?" Kovu asked bewildered that his sister seemed to be comfortable around a total stranger.

"It's not surprising you don't remember me." He said to Kovu. "You'd only just been born when I left." It took Kovu a while to understand what he was saying. His mother had never mentioned anything about him when he was young and he'd had no memories of him to begin with.

"You can't be." He said still trying to take it in.

"Kovu it's true he's our father." Vitani explained and as he glanced at him he could see the resemblance was definitely there. He didn't know what to think or feel right now. This had just happened out of the blue. I suppose he was happy to finally meet his father but his sudden appearance was suspicious.

"Why are you here?" was all he could say and Kucha expected that from him at the least.

"My name is Kucha and I'm here because I wanted to see you two." He explained and Vitani understood why Kovu was still being cautious. She felt exactly the same as him, only difference was that she knew him and Kovu didn't.

"How did you know we were here?" Vitani asked thinking it's better if she asks the questions.

"There are a lot of gossiping animals around the Pridelands it's not very hard. I just wanted to see my children again." Kucha said trying to sound sympathetic. "I know about your mother and Nuka which brings me to the other reason I'm here."

"What reason?" Kovu asked still unable to feel comfortable around this lion who happened to be his father.

"I plan to avenge their deaths by attacking Simba's Pride. I wanted to know if you would join me." Kucha explained in the most sincere tone he's ever put on. Vitani moved away from him and Kovu's eyes widened.

"It's you you're the one who's going to attack this Pride." Vitani almost shouted upset that their reunion had been spoilt so quickly.

"Vitani…" Kucha said but she only backed away from him faster. "Understand my reasons." He pleaded.

"What's to understand? You want to attack this Pride to avenge mother and Nuka's deaths. They don't even deserve to be avenged. Don't you get it this is over." Kovu said moving closer towards his father frowning.

"No! This is not over until I have destroyed this Pride." Kucha shouted showing his true colours now. "How can you two not feel the same way after what Simba did."

"Simba is our King now. Despite everything we did he let us join his Pride we would never go against him. What Kovu said is true, this is over." Vitani said upset that her father felt this way.

"Zira was your mother…"

"Yes and she brought everything on herself, her own pathetic death was her own stupid fault. This attack you're planning is worthless." Kovu said.

Kucha looked between the pair of them angrily, ashamed that his children had been indoctrinated by Simba. He wanted so much for them to join him but now he knows it was a waste of time.

"Your mother would be ashamed of the pair of you. I will carry out this attack despite your allegiances to this Pride." He said getting ready to leave. "The fact that you fell for Simba's daughter shows how far you fell." He said glancing to Kovu who wasn't ready to let him leave yet.

"I swear if you hurt Kiara or Simba, you being my father won't matter I will kill you without hesitation." Kovu threatened meaning every word and even Vitani was stunned by that threat.

"At least we share the same feelings. If either of you get in my way I won't be responsible for what I do to you." He snarled giving his children one last glance before he disappeared back into the grass leaving Vitani and Kovu upset, angry at ashamed that they've had parents who have both been driven by revenge.

"We have to tell Simba." Vitani said after taking in what just happened. "If he knows it's our father he'll understand why he's attacking."

"No…" Kovu whispered hiding the hurt he was experiencing right now.

"What?" she asked looking back at him.

"There's no point in telling Simba. He'll find out anyway. I mean I'm not usually someone who judges on the first impression but I don't think he'll tell him we knew." Kovu said not even sure about that himself but what else could he say. "He's going to attack anyway what difference will it make?" he argued.

Vitani didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm doing this for the Prides sake Vitani I trust you won't tell him?" Kovu asked his sister the hurt still showing in his eyes.

"I don't know anymore!" she shouted upset and she ran past him into the grass going to the one lion she knew she could talk to.

"Vitani, where are you going?" Kovu shouted after her but he couldn't do anything that would make this situation better. The only one who could was Kopa.

* * *

><p>Jiwe was the only one awake out of his siblings. They were all curled up next to a healing Tojo asleep in the tree. But Jiwe couldn't sleep and decided to fly around outside for a bit.<p>

As he flew around to the front of the tree, breathing in the fresh air he noticed a figure running towards the tree. As he got a closer look he recognised the figure. It was that Lioness the one Chaka asked him to see, Vitani.

He flew down in front of Vitani who was frantically panting as she approached the tree.  
>"Are you ok Vitani?" he asked and Vitani nearly tripped over after seeing him. She stopped running to catch her breath.<p>

"Yes I'm fine. I was just wondering if Ko…Chaka was around. I really need to speak to him." she said correcting herself quickly. Luckily the bluebird didn't take note of her stumble.

"Oh yes he went…"

"Tani?" Kopa said cutting Jiwe off and Vitani gave a sigh of relief when she saw him. She'd never been happier to see him apart from when she discovered he was alive. She ran over to him and nuzzled him affectionately.

Jiwe looked at them confused.

"It's ok Jiwe you go back to the others and Tojo." Kopa said and even though he wanted to know more Jiwe reluctantly returned to the tree's surface. Vitani pulled away from him as he said "What's the matter Tani it's the middle of the night?" he asked.

"I know I'm sorry I just I have no one else to talk to." She said crying.

"Tani what's the matter?" he asked. He hated seeing her upset, always has.

"My father's the one that's leading the attack on the Pride." She revealed. Kopa stared at her; he had not been prepared for this. "He just came to see Kovu and I a few minutes ago to ask if we'd join him." she said.

Knowing that it was Vitani's own father attacking his pride complicated things between them. "What? Did he say why?" Kopa asked.

"He wants revenge for my mother and older brother. We tried to reason with him but he won't stop. This is exactly like my mother." She said more tears escaping her eyes. Kopa didn't know what to say that would make her feel better or what would make him feel better about all this. But something ticked in his mind that he'd been thinking about for the past day.

"Tani I know this is probably the last thing you want to talk about but if your father's behind this how did he know I told my father about the attack?"

She looked up at him and said "What do you mean?"

"He had his lions attack Tojo. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't know I told my father." And he brushed his head against hers comfortingly. "He must have someone on the inside giving him information." He explained.

"I don't know but If there is I'll find out who it is. I'm sorry about Tojo." She said but all of this was too overwhelming for her and she cried again.

"Tani Tojo's going to be fine Rafiki's healing him." he said confused as to why she was crying over this.

"Rafiki…your fathers advisor?" she asked.

"Yeah he knows about me too, he figured it out pretty quickly." Kopa told her and Vitani felt like a bit of weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that she wasn't the only one keeping Kopa's secret. "I just I can't take this anymore!" she shouted stunning him.

"Tani it's ok…" he said but it was going to take more than that.

"No it's not. I thought all the fighting had stopped and I was happy it had because I was so tired of it. Now this is happing, it's like my family can't just let these things go. The only good thing out of this mess was finding out you were alive." She said smiling for the first time since she started this conversation.

"I was happy to see you again too Vitani-" He said only to be cut off by her.

"But you still won't come back. You won't put your family out of their misery and come home. You won't put an end to all of this by revealing you're alive. I want you to come back." She said catching her breath.

"Tani I told you why I can't go back can't you just let this go!" he shouted back. "I told you no one needs me, no one's ever needed me. I'm never going back."

"When did you get so selfish?" she argued and that felt like something piercing his heart. "You won't go back because you're afraid." But he wasn't going to listen to that.

"So what if I'm selfish? You have no idea what it's been like for me. I want you to understand but you're making it so hard Vitani. Why can't you just accept my decision?" he asked using her full name to show how serious he was. Vitani looked at him and it felt like her heart was breaking. Her last resort was these four words.

"…Because I love you!" she shouted at him and Kopa stared at her processing what she'd just said. "Even when I thought you were dead I still loved you. But lately I'm wondering why I even feel that way. You obviously don't feel the same or you would put the people who love you before yourself." She said in a calmer tone that sounded so disappointed.

"Tani…" he said moving closer to her but she backed off.

"Don't Kopa, don't ever come near me." She said and it felt like her heart had fully broken now as she ran off into the night leaving him lost for words. What she said to him hurt him and that was because deep down he loved her too.

Deeply hurt and upset he went to go back up to Rafiki's tree when he heard rustling behind him.

"Well, well, well who'd have thought the son of Simba is still alive." Kopa turned round to find Kucha standing behind him with a murderous glare on his face. Kucha had followed Vitani the moment she left and like Tufani had said led him to Simba's son. He'd heard everything and was outraged by his daughters confessed feelings towards him and it was spurring him on. "And to think you were right under my nose this whole time. I have to hand it to you." he said more sarcastically.

"You...How…" Kopa struggled, he was speechless.

"How did I know you were alive? Come on you figured it out. I have someone spying on your pride and he just happened to follow my daughter one night." He growled. "She led him straight to you Prince Kopa. I just never expected it to be you. Oh how's Tojo?" he laughed and Kopa frowned. Him knowing who he really was didn't matter now, especially since he brought up Tojo.

"Getting better no thanks to you!" he shouted leaping onto Kucha the pair of them rolling about furiously. Kucha pushed him off him with his back legs but Kopa recovered quickly. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to him." he said.

"Looks like this is a fight to the death then, since I'm going to kill you to do what Zira should have done properly the first time!" and he lunged at Kopa trying to claw at his face but Kopa dodged them instead swiping him with his claws over his face.

Kucha stepped back snarling at him, seeing the scratch marks on his face in his reflection shown by a small puddle.

"What does it matter to you if I'm alive? Everyone thinks I'm dead anyway."

"Yes but killing you for a second time comes with extra gratification when I destroy your pride!" he shouted and they scuffled about in the grass trying to bite each other this time. They broke apart for a split second and in that split second Vitani jumped out placing herself between Kopa and her father.

"Stop this!" she shouted surprising them both. "Don't hurt him!" there was utter silence for a few seconds as Kopa and Kucha regained their stance.

"Even...even before you came tonight you had someone following me?" she asked hurt and in disbelief. "Was the only reason you came was so you could follow me and see if I led you to him?"

"Vitani..." Kucha said but she cut him off.

"You used me just so you could kill him!" she shouted. "Who's been following me?" she demanded, seriously this time.

"That's not important!" Kucha snapped. "I'm sorry Vitani but after finding out he's alive I have to kill him." he said getting ready to move but Vitani was standing her ground. "Especially after finding out my own daughter's in love with him. Your mother would be so ashamed of you Vitani..."

"I don't care if she would be I don't care if you are. I can't believe you're seriously doing this. Everyone thinks he's dead what difference will it make?" she argued. Kopa who was behind her staring at the pair of them, didn't know what to do he couldn't move his legs.

"It'll make a difference to me knowing that if the attack fails at least i would have completed part of the plan. How can you not want to avenge your mother?"

"She doesn't deserve it and it's driving you crazy like it drove her crazy. Please just stop this call all of this off and let it go." she said trying to plead with her father one last time.

"No I will never let this go! You can't protect him Vitani I know he's alive now." Kucha said backing off slowly. As much as he wanted to rip the prince apart he wasn't going to do it in front of his daughter. He would make sure he got another shot at him. "I wouldn't see him again if I were you. Don't want to be around when i tare him to shreds." he threatened before retreating into the grass and making his way back to the elephant graveyard.

Vitani stared after him hurt and disappointed angry that she'd led her father straight to Kopa exposing his secret to the enemy, ones that would want to hurt him.

"Tani…" Kopa said thinking that was all he could say right now.

"This was my fault. If I hadn't come here I wouldn't have led my father to you. Now I know he's had someone following me I won't come here anymore. You should leave too as soon as Tojo is better or he'll try and kill you again." She said to him without looking at him once.

"I can't leave not…" he protested but she interrupted him.

"You have to!" she shouted looking at him now. "I don't want to see you die a second time. That's the only reason I stopped him. I don't even know why I came back but I smelt my father's scent."

"Vitani-…" but she cut him off again not letting him get more than a word out.

"That doesn't change anything Kopa. Maybe you're right not coming back is the best thing for everybody including yourself." She said not even glancing back at him as she left. This night had been terrible and all she wanted to do was calm down and forget it ever happened.

Kopa stared after her desperately wanting to call her back but she was right. This Kucha guy doesn't seem like one to back down, leaving is the best option. Besides there's nothing left for him here especially since Vitani wants him gone. Like she said what just happened changed absolutely nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

It was well into the night now and after confronting his children and attempting to kill Kopa, Kucha stormed into their hideout at the elephant graveyard, disturbing every lion that slept with his angry steps.

As he stomped along, growling one of the lions, are rather well formed male with a shaggy brown mane stepped forward intercepting Kucha.

"Kucha what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing any of you need to know about!" he shouted making every lion take a few steps back from him, they were all generally scared of him.

"I take it things didn't go well Kucha." Said the sly, arrogant voice of Tufani, who was still sitting, perfectly relaxed on a long rock.

Kucha ignored him like Tufani expected and turned to face his lion followers.

"The time of waiting is over. It has become clear to me that this attack cannot wait any longer. Simba will pay for the wrongs he's done and with your help I will make sure his entire Pride is destroyed!"

"I see it definitely didn't go well." Tufani said again enjoying this moment a lot but once again Kucha ignored his comment.

"We attack after midday tomorrow. Whether Simba is prepared or not we will win and I promise to award every single one of you. Make sure you all get your rest because we move out the second the sun reaches its highest point." And Kucha roared into the sky with all the other lions joining in acknowledgement.

Tufani gave a small laugh as he stood up off the rock. "Well I guess I should be getting back then. You'll need me when the time is right." He said as he walked past Kucha.

"Tufani don't be smart with me again. I've warned you before. " Kucha said slightly calmer than before.

"Well someone has to after all, this thing was lacking the brains to begin with. No offense to you Kucha." And Tufani was at the least smart enough not to stick around.  
>After all he did have an attack to prepare for. They all did.<p>

* * *

><p>As the sun slowly crept up from the ground that morning Kopa woke up. He hadn't been able to get much sleep anyway and Rafiki's tree didn't have the most comfortable surface.<p>

Looking across to Tojo he could see that just after a day his wounds had begun to heal. Whatever Rafiki made was certainly doing its job and for once he was happy. But then he asked himself was he truly happy with the way things are? Would he ever be happy with just Tojo and pretending he's someone he's not? The answer was obvious but he didn't want to admit it.

He stood up stretching himself out before he carefully climbed down that slope Rafiki made to the bottom of the tree. Looking into the distance behind him he could clearly make out Pride Rock. Thinking back to when he was a cub he never really wanted to be King of the Pridelands but now he's grown up he can't understand why he ever felt that way. Who wouldn't want to be king of a glorious place like the Pride lands?

But that all changed because of one lioness, one who wanted revenge. He didn't understand when he was a cub he was too naïve to understand the feud going on between his father and this lioness. But now he does. He can see why Zira chose to kill him; it was for a lot of reasons. The main thing he resented her for was taking him away from his family.

So much so that as he grew up and heard the stories of what was going on in his old home, he came to resent her even more. But his place had been filled thanks to his sister. Kovu was the heir now and he didn't matter. What happened happened for a reason and he thought he could live with that. But he missed his family every day. He missed his mother Nala and the way she would always torment him but at the same time keep an eye on him where ever he went. He missed the sister he never got to know and he even missed the times when Timon and Pumbaa would actually make him laugh. Then there's his father Simba, the one he blamed everything on.

Before he was separated from his family that day he always felt like he was a disappointment to him, like he wasn't the son that he wanted. Vitani had been right when she'd said he was afraid. He was afraid, afraid of facing his father after all these years, having to explain to him everything that happened and exactly how he felt. But deep down he misses him the most. One of his favourite memories is of a night they spent together. It was the night Simba had told him about the stars and how the great kings of the past look down on us and guide us. He'd even told him his grandfather Mufasa was there too and that one day he would be up there guiding Kopa, when he became King.

Even though he hadn't known Kiara, he felt close to her, mainly because how their lives turned out so similar. Only difference is nobody tried to kill her when she was a cub. But the decision to lie and stay away from Pride Rock was his. He could have gone back instead of making everyone believe he was dead. But he chose not to because of that one reason he was afraid. He enjoyed the life of freedom that he got 'Hakuna Matata' Timon and Pumbaa would say. But the fear that someone would try and kill him again convinced him that he was better off where he was. He felt like that was the life he truly deserved and that the Pridelands was not where he belonged.

But no he'd made the wrong decision. He'd been wrong to pretend to be someone he's not. Zira's attempt at killing him had been for her own personal gain but because of that Kopa learned who he truly was.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rafiki said and Kopa turned around to find the mandrill dangling from a branch right in front of his face again.

"I'm going to the waterhole. I am aloud to drink you know." He said plainly moving past Rafiki.

"Are you sure about that? Because Rafiki's certain you were about to go back." Kopa stopped, smiling.

"Even if I was I can't go back. I can't stay here Rafiki not when Kucha tried to kill me last night." He said turning to face Rafiki who had dropped down from the branch and was now standing up, leaning partly on his stick.

"But you want to. Rafiki can see it in your eyes and in here." He said placing a finger on Kopa's chest right where his heart was. "You're afraid that if you go back you won't be accepted for the lion that you have become." And Rafiki was right about that. Kopa thought Rafiki knows him better than he knows himself these days.

"There's nothing left for me there now. They all think I'm dead, Kucha wants me dead, Kovu's the next King and Vitani hates me." He said painfully after remembering the night before.

"So? Yes someone wants you dead, yes Kovu is the current heir but sometimes you have to ignore all that and do what you want. There is so much waiting for you Kopa. They are waiting for you." And for once Rafiki was being extremely compassionate towards him.

"I can't go back." He said turning away from Rafiki again. "Vitani told me not to and I…"

"You love her." Rafiki blurted out making Kopa's heart beat a little faster. There was no point in denying it.

"But she hates me because I won't go back it won't make any difference." He said frustrated, sitting down heavily.

"I'll repeat what I said you have so much waiting for you. All you need to do is return home where you belong." Rafiki said pointing to Pride Rock.

"He's right you know." And Kopa's eyes widened as he saw Tojo walking down the slope with his six bluebirds, Dogo, Kubwa, Eupe, Ubawa, Sura and Jiwe by his side.

"What are you doing up?" he said walking over to Tojo who was sore but perfectly able to stand.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me you have your own Pride to worry about." Tojo said sitting down and it didn't take Kopa long to realise what Tojo was saying.

"No…you…but how?" he asked. "All this time you knew it was me?" he said in disbelief.

Tojo nodded and said "It was pretty obvious Kopa because you look so much like your father it was hard not to notice." Kopa looked up at the bluebirds, who all looked towards him while keeping themselves in the air.

"You guys knew too?" he asked and they all nodded.

"Of course." They said together.

"Kopa I should have told you this a long time ago." Tojo said grabbing Kopa's attention.

Tojo heisted slightly but soon spoke. "You see when I was young my family lived in the Pridelands. We weren't part of a pride so we lived where we wanted. I used to visit Pride Rock and I met your father when he was young."

And Kopa began to listen more intently.

"We became friends so much so that I would visit him nearly every day. But of course when I found out his father Mufasa had died and his brother Scar took over, my family and I had to leave the Pride Lands. Then years later I found he'd reclaimed the throne and I desperately wanted to go back and see him. But he was king now. What time would he have for me? He probably wouldn't remember me."

He said a small tear in his eye.

"But you recognized me because I look like he is now. How would you have known that if you hadn't gone back?" Kopa asked.

"I went to your presentation when you were born." Tojo revealed with a small smile. "I saw Simba and thought seeing him from a distance was the best I was going to get. After all he had a cub to look after what time would he have for me?" and Tojo stopped, with silence following as Kopa took in Tojo's revelation.

"I wanted you to know that." he said.

Kopa made a small smile as he asked "But if you knew it was me why did you never say?"

"I never said anything because you reminded me so much of your father. It was like I was with Simba again and I had my friend back. I didn't want that to end so soon." After hearing that Kopa realised it made complete sense.

"But those days are over now. I can't believe I had the pleasure of raising Simba's son and I'll never forget the times we spent together. But you have to go back now. Those days are over." Tojo said encouragingly with a small tear in his eye.

"But I can't leave you Tojo I…"

"Kopa…" Rafiki said cutting him off and stepping in front of him. "Tojo is right. It is time for you to return to Pride Rock. The past is in the past time for you to shape the future." And instead of his finger he placed his whole hand on Kopa's heart and said "What you are in here is not who you are on the outside. In here you are the true Prince of the Pridelands and the next king of these great lands." Rafiki said as he took his hand away from Kopa's chest.

There was silence as Kopa took in everything that Tojo and Rafiki had said. He realised everything they said was true and that yes he's had his fun but it's time for him to return to where he truly belongs with his family. Yes he's still afraid but that he knows will soon disappear as soon as goes back.

"You're right. I can't be afraid anymore. I've never been forgotten, I've always been needed and I've always been loved." He said to the joy of Rafiki and Tojo. "I'm going back." He said proudly and Rafiki laughed one of his maniacal laughs but it was full of joy and excitement this time.

"At last." He said taking a deep breath and Tojo looked at Kopa and couldn't feel more proud.

"Kopa…!" Dogo called out before the prince had time to leave.

"What is it Dogo?" he asked his voice filled with happiness.

"I think you should know that, that lion Kucha is planning to attack your pride after midday today. I heard it when I was flying home last night." He said. Rafiki and Tojo looked at each other then towards Kopa.

"Well he's going to be in for a surprise then when I show up. This needs to end. Zira started it and I'm going to make sure I end it today. This pointless game of revenge that Kucha wants stops for good." He said rather determined as he looked towards Pride Rock.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get going already!" Rafiki shouted and Kopa gave one last glance towards Tojo before he ran off into the grass keeping his eyes locked onto the image of Pride Rock.

* * *

><p>After the last night the only thing lifting Vitani's mood was the sun shining across the sky.<p>

"At least it's going to be a nice day." She said to herself unaware of the threat that was facing them. After the events of last night, she hadn't gotten very much sleep. She'd been so angry last night that she'd seriously considered telling Simba about Kopa, but the promise she made him stopped her.

Despite everything she still loved him only thing was she hated keeping a secret for someone who didn't love her back. She couldn't look Simba in the eye whenever she went near him. The feeling of keeping a secret like this from him hurt. But she'll probably never see him again. In fact he's probably left now. If her father hadn't found out about Kopa, he wouldn't have tried to kill him and Vitani would still be able to see him. It her fault just like Zira finding Kopa had been her fault.

Her father's involvement complicated things especially since Kovu told her not to tell Simba it's their father who's attacking. She just feels like she can't stop lying to Simba and that's something she doesn't want to do. This whole situation involving her, Kopa and her father is just too much for her and she had to stop it one way or another. That way had been to never see Kopa again.

"Vitani…" and she looked behind her to see Kovu exiting the den and walking towards her.

"What is it Kovu?" she asked plainly.

"Where did you go last night? You left right after our…" but he stopped himself. He didn't want to say that word. "…after he came to see us?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter Kovu. All you need to know is that I'll never be going there again." She said. She had something she needed to do. This spy that her father has has possibly ruined everything for her. So she's going to do one last thing for Kopa and find out who's been spying on this Pride.

"Vitani are you ok?" Kovu asked after listening to his sister's response. He thought she'd be moping around this morning but she looked energetic and strangely determined about something.

"Yes Kovu I'm fine." She said rolling her eyes as she walked off round the back of Pride Rock.

* * *

><p>Down at the Elephant graveyard Kucha and his pride of lions were getting ready to make their way towards Pride Rock. After last night Kucha was anything but happy. He was bloodthirsty, murderous even and all he wanted was Simba dead and his pride destroyed.<p>

"Kucha we're all ready." The lion with the shaggy brown mane, from before came up and told him.

"Good." He growled evilly standing up himself. "We need to move now or Tufani will have to do it on his own." Kucha laughed.

The lions stood silently, with all their attentions focused on Kucha. "The time has come, the day we get revenge on Simba and his pride. Each of you have a part to play and like I said last night you will all be rewarded." He said addressing the lions. "After today Simba will no longer rule these lands and revenge will be mine!" he shouted roaring and all the other lions soon joined in.

"On my lead…" Kucha said walking in front of the others and gesturing to them to follow him as they all left their den in the elephant graveyard and made their way towards Pride Rock.

Nothing was going to stand in his way. He was going to get revenge on Simba and his Pride and he didn't care what else he did to get it.

* * *

><p>Kopa looked up at the sky, stopping briefly in his tracks. The sun still had a way to go before it reached its highest point but Kucha was an unpredictable lion and after last night there's no telling when he could turn up.<p>

He looked ahead of him and realised he had arrived at Pride Rock. Smiling confidently he continued making his way towards it, Ignoring the fear as he approached the entrance. As he placed his paw on the foot of the entrance he stopped for a moment. From now on things were going to be different. More to the point there was a threat on the pride and there was no time for him to be afraid.

Still smiling confidently, he ran up the entrance not afraid and with no intention of hiding this time.  
>"Simba!" he said once he arrived at the top and strangely enough everyone from the Pride was there. All the lionesses were assembled in a clump with Nala and Kiara at the front. Even Timon and Pumbaa were there and by the looks of it they were having their own meaningful conversation.<p>

Simba was there talking to Kovu with Zazu flying above their heads. No sooner had he shouted out his father's name did he find every eye of every lion on him, even Timon and Pumbaa had stopped to look at the approaching lion. As he walked past them all he scoured the clump for Vitani but couldn't see her anywhere.

Simba, hearing the whispers of the lionesses turned towards Kopa and immediately recognised him from the time before when he'd told him about the attack. What was he doing here again? He didn't know but he'd soon find out.

"Simba I have something you need to know." Kopa said walking closer towards him completely calm.

"You're the lion who warned me before?" he asked for confirmation and Kopa nodded. "What's the reason your back here so soon?" he asked and he was soon joined by Nala, Kovu and Kiara, making Kopa feel slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I know who the lion is that's attacking your Pride and why he's attacking it." Kopa said which immediately grabbed everyone's attention.

"Well go on." Simba said.

"His name's Kucha, he wants to attack your pride for a specific reason. He wants revenge for a lioness one I believe you know, Zira." He said and Simba's eyes widened as did Kovu's. "I believe he wants revenge for her death and he won't stop until someone's paid for it." Kopa said and the lionesses began whispering amongst themselves.

Simba took in this news leaving a long streak of silence to take over in which Kovu was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable himself.

"He's coming today just after the sun reaches its highest point." And the gasps from the lionesses got louder and suddenly Simba found himself in a compromising situation.

"I should have known someone would want revenge for her. Even after the month of peace the fighting still hasn't stopped." He sighed disappointed but this was no time to wallow in self pity. There was an attack to prepare for.

"I also know that he happens to be the father of two members of your Pride." Kopa blurted out shocking Kovu. How did he know that? Surely this rogue couldn't know all that information. Kopa glanced towards Kovu who was looking at him slightly stunned.

"One of them is standing right next to you. You're Kovu right?" he asked and Kovu had no idea what to do or what to say. Simba and Kiara were looking at him strangely and at this point he was beginning to wonder where Vitani was.

"Yes he is." Simba said moving in front of Kovu defending him. "Are you implying…"

"I'm saying the one who's attacking your pride is his father and Vitani's." he said cutting off Simba and perfectly acknowledging he'd said Vitani's name. "I just would have expected your heir to tell you that since they both knew he was the one attacking." Kopa revealed feeling slightly glad that he was making Kovu nervous.

"Kovu is this true?" Simba asked but Kovu was still shocked as to how this lion knew everything including saying his sister's name like they were best friends.

"Kovu…" Kiara said stepping towards Kovu and nudging him slightly.

Kovu sighed. Well there was no point in denying it. "I'm sorry Simba but yes it's true. He came to Vitani and I told us he was the one attacking. He tried to convince us but we wouldn't go against you. It wasn't exactly the reunion I imagined." Kovu said slightly sarcastically. Kovu thought it was time to turn the tables on this lion. He'd just told Simba everything for some unknown reason and he wants to find out why.

"Excuse me Simba but I would like to know how he knows all this. That was a private meeting, only Vitani and myself knew about it." He said frowning towards Kopa. But Kopa had expected this any way. At least this Kovu could stick up for himself, he thought.

"Yes I'd like to know that to." Simba said turning towards Kopa, also frowning. Kopa half smiled because he couldn't seem to understand how no one has even noticed the resemblance between them yet.

"That's simple Vitani told me." He said calmly. His revelation was not coming out in the best way but it's better than not coming out at all.

"How do you know my sister? And why on earth would she tell you anyway?" Kovu asked angrily.

"Oh I've known your sister since I was a cub. We've been friends for a long time. She's been coming to see me and she just happened to mention it." He said acting like it wasn't a big deal. But he certainly had everyone wondering just who he was and why he was acting so normal with all of this.

Kovu was about to say something when Simba got in before him. "Thank you for giving me this information." He said.

"But Simba…" Kovu protested.

"Kovu he's answered your question. I should think the current threat on our pride would be more of a concern." He said and Kovu didn't say anything back. He did at least respect Simba.

"Nala, Kiara and Kovu I need to speak with you all." He said walking away from Kopa and gesturing to Kiara, Nala and Kovu to follow him. But Kopa wasn't going to let that happen. He'd come here for a reason and he wasn't going anywhere yet.

"Wait!" he shouted after them. "I can help you." He said taking a few steps forward.

"I appreciate the information you have given me but I can't ask you to lay down your life for my pride." Simba said. Kiara who was standing beside Simba, looking at the other lion facing her father and swore he looked a bit like him. She'd been wondering it ever since she'd first met him, but there was something about him now that made him stand out. Seeing them close together made her mind wonder.

"But that's where you're wrong." Kopa said feeling confident. He didn't understand why he'd been so afraid of facing his father again because this felt extremely easy.

Simba was stunned at this lion's behaviour. He seems too calm after just informing him that the attack will take place, too calm after he refused his offer to help and overall Simba had never met a lion like him before.

"What do you mean?" Simba asked turning back round to face Kopa. Kovu couldn't understand why they were wasting time with him. Simba had only just told him to focus on the threat and now he's the one wasting time with this lion.

"I mean I have every right to lay down my life for this Pride considering I'm supposed to be the next king." He said without any fear or hesitation in his voice. That had literally dumbfounded everyone. Timon and Pumbaa were now looking at them wondering what was going on. All the lionesses were moving closer to get a good look at him and Simba was frozen on the spot, in fact so was Kiara, Kovu and Nala.

"I mean it's been three and a half years and I have grown up but I thought one of you would have least of recognised the resemblance." Kopa laughed slightly. Thinking back on the days before this, he would have never imagined himself standing right here saying all this. For so long he told himself he'd never return and now he was casually standing here revealing himself.

"I would have expected you to first since, lets face it I look very similar to you." He told Simba. Everyone didn't know what to say to him. Nobody could say anything to him. Simba's heart was racing as he took in what was happening. "How can you not recognise your own son?" that had done it.

"My son is dead!" Simba shouted standing face to face with Kopa. "It's not possible he's still alive. You are not my son."

"Simba wait…" Nala said moving forward to get a better look at him. She walked round him studying every inch of him. She noticed the scar on his side and her heart felt like it was flying out of her chest. Tears immediately filled her eyes.

"Is it…is it really you?" she asked standing beside Simba.

"It's uh…good to you too mum." He said and Nala couldn't contain the emotion she was feeling right now. Of course this was him, what mother wouldn't recognise her own son? She asked herself as she nuzzled Kopa fondly unable to tare herself away from him.

"You're alive…" she said. "I don't believe it you're actually alive." She said laughing and crying at the same time.

"My son is dead. I saw him dead myself." Simba protested unable to realise Kopa was actually standing in front of him.

"Yes and If you'd stuck around a little longer you would have realised I wasn't. Zira never killed me. She knocked me out when I hit my head against that tree!" Kopa shouted desperately wanting Simba to acknowledge it was really him. He knew Simba would be the hardest one to crack. "I have the scar to prove it." He said turn to his right side and showing Simba the scars of where Zira had scratched him those years ago.

"Why can't you see it's me?" he asked but as if that wasn't obvious.

"Simba look at him." Nala said looking from Simba to Kopa. "Can't you see it? He looks just like you." She said quietly. Simba could see it. He could see how he closely resembled him and when he looked into his eyes he could see the image of Kopa when he was young. But all this was too much for him. How could this be him?

Kiara, who was standing behind Simba, watched what was going on and couldn't believe it herself. She'd been told her brother was dead, died before she was born and now this lion was claiming to be him. But even she couldn't deny the resemblance. If you put them next to each other you'd be able to tell they are father and son. She can't believe she didn't notice it when they first met.

"You're my brother?" she asked also moving closer towards him. "You're Kopa?"

"Yes..." He said smiling gently at her. Kovu couldn't understand what was going on. He was in utter shock and disbelief at what was unfolding. Surely they can't believe this is actually him? Yes he does look like Simba but it's not that much of a resemblance. Surely this can't be him? He asked himself as he saw Kiara break down with tears of joy.

"My brother." She said getting used to the word. After days of wondering what it would have been like with him, she's finally going to see what it's like with him around. "You've been alive all this time?" she asked.

"Yes…" Kopa sighed.

"But if it was you why didn't you say something that day?"

"It's a long story; trust me it would take a long time to explain." He said simply and she didn't mind because every inch of her believed this was her brother. Everything he was saying pointed to that conclusion and seriously he looks like Simba.

"This isn't possible…" Kovu said finally stepping in. "You can't be Kopa my own sister…" but then he stopped himself, recalling what had happened with Vitani in the past few days. Vitani had said Kopa had been her friend when they were young and he said he'd known her since they were cubs. Then there are all the places she kept running off too and how he'd said she went to see him. Kovu didn't want to admit it but everything was pointing to that one conclusion. "Knew you were alive…" he said putting two and two together.

With Kovu convinced they were just waiting on Simba. Nala and Kiara were still coming to terms with it but they believed it was him.

"Father don't you see it's him." Kiara said quietly.

Simba took a couple of deep breaths before saying "Kopa…"

"That's my name. You did pick it after all didn't you?" Kopa said and Nala and Kiara moved to the side to let him get closer to Simba. "I know this is a lot to take in. Believe me I do and I know you must be wondering if I've been alive why didn't I come back but…"

Simba was about to say something when all of a sudden a deafening roar was heard from below. Their reunion had just been cut short by the arrival of Kucha and his pride of sixteen lions...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

That day, when Kopa had returned to Pride Rock, Vitani was resting under a tree around the back of Pride Rock. She looked up at the sky to see the sun bearing down upon the ground and was thankful she found a piece of shade, to shield her from the hot sun.  
>She'd been trying to figure out who this spy was all morning.<p>

She'd asked around a few of the other lionesses to know if they'd seen anyone unfamiliar hanging around lately. Of course none of them had given her one single piece of useful information and she was thinking this spy is pretty good at covering his tracks. Even now she was constantly looking over her shoulder to see if there was anyone watching her.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and turned around immediately. She saw a skinny pale lion with a brown coloured mane making his way towards her.  
>"Is everything alright Vitani? You seem very skittish today." The lion said and Vitani was shocked this lion knew her name.<p>

"Who are you?" she asked standing up and backing up slowly.

"You don't remember me? Well just shows how good I am at my job." He growled arrogantly. Vitani studied the lion for a second trying to see if anything jogged her memory.

"Wait…" she said and he grinned widely. "You're the lion who…" and he eyes widened before she finished her sentence.

"Yes I'm Tufani remember? I'm the one that sought refuge here at Pride Rock after I'd been travelling for days." He said getting closer to Vitani.

She remembered him now more importantly she remembered talking to him the first day he was here. But she hasn't seen him around here for the past few days.

"What do you want?" she asked sounding more defensive and she frowned slightly.

Tufani laughed as he walked around Vitani. "Well you've almost blown my cover here Vitani and I couldn't let that happen." He said going back to his first position in front of her.

"Blown your cover?" she questioned.

"Yes and really I should have expected it to be you since your father told you everything." And you could tell how much he hated that by the dislike in his tone of voice. It didn't take long for Vitani to put two and two together.

"You're the one who's been following me?" she asked her eyes narrowing at Tufani.

"Didn't take long did it? Yes I have been following you but I've been doing so much more." He laughed evilly and Vitani's frown got deeper.

"You fathers had me spy on Simba's Pride over the past few days, feeding him information that would be useful for when we attack. Following you hadn't been a part of it but I was interested in where you were going off to." He said.

"So you're the one that told him Kopa was alive?" she said raising her voice. She already knew the answer though.

"Yes after I saw you meeting up with him. Quite a romantic isn't he taking you to watch the sunrise." Tufani teased and Vitani growled at him but Tufani wasn't bothered by it.

"You're the reason Tojo was attacked. I can't believe you've been hiding out here all this time and nobody's noticed!" she shouted moving forward making him back up a little.

"Well I'm not the one who attacked that rogue, your father ordered that. Like I said before I am good at my job." Vitani still couldn't believe that not even she had noticed him, but it all made sense now. Everything that has confused her lately now makes complete sense.

"I'd save that anger if I were you." Tufani continued moving past Vitani. "…Because you're going to need it soon." He said looking up at the sky and grinning.

"No, I'm not done with you!" she shouted turning towards him.

"Oh you may not be but I think I am. Your father and the others should be arriving just about…." Then all of a sudden they both heard a deafening roar from the opposite direction and Tufani's face showed excitement. "Well what do you know? Right on cue." He laughed.

There was no doubt that roar had come from her father. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Well if it wasn't that obvious your father has just arrived and his attack on Simba's Pride is about to begin." He told her before he ran off cackling leaving Vitani glaring after him. She could go after Tufani and tear him to shreds or she could go back up and tell Simba about this before the fighting began. She knew her father wouldn't call it off.

Without a seconds glance she made her way back to the front of Pride Rock. As she approached she saw the lionesses all huddled together. She went over to them pushing past them all. "Simba…!' she shouted trying to make her way towards the centre but all the lionesses seemed to be concentrating on something else, instead of even noticing that Vitani was pushing them out the way.

"Simba…!" she shouted again as she pushed past the last lioness at the front. Her eyes spotted Simba immediately as she pulled herself into the clearing where Simba was standing.

"Simba, there's been a spy in this pride and he's been feeding information to the lion that's attacking. He was that lion you let stay here after he'd been travelling." She said taking a deep breath after. She was confused as to why there was total silence around her. Her father was down there about to attack and everyone was staring at her.

"Simba I said…"

"I heard what you said Vitani." Simba said cutting her off and this only made Vitani more confused. She looked at him frowning slightly but that was before she realised who was standing just a few metres away from her. That was when she realised what all the lionesses where staring at and why they had been so quiet.

"No…" she said in disbelief as she saw Kopa standing there. She'd told him to leave and now he was here right when her father was about to attack. Like the first time she found out he was alive, Vitani froze on the spot. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Vitani he's told us everything we know who he is." Kovu said stepping in front of his sister. "Is it true?" he asked. "Is he Kopa?" he said wanting to hear it from his sister himself.

But Kovu's question didn't really register since she couldn't take her eyes off Kopa. He's come back she thought, after everything he's come and told them he's alive. "Vitani…" Kovu said bringing her back to reality.

"Is he Kopa?" Kovu asked again and at that moment Vitani felt every single eye in the pride on her. Everyone was waiting on what she said before they decided who he was. Even Simba was waiting for Vitani's response like his life depended on it. She saw Nala and Kiara standing close to him and they were both looking at her intensely.

"You…you came back?" she said taking slow steps towards him. Kopa nodded even though there was so much he wanted to say to her right now. He hadn't planned on Kucha turning up halfway and ruining it so a nod would have to suffice.

Vitani turned her head slowly towards Simba and said "It's him. He's been alive all this time Simba. I knew he was alive but I couldn't tell you." She explained. Kopa thought, hopefully with Vitani's confession Simba would believe it's him now. But he couldn't understand why Simba was in complete denial even after all that's happened.

"Please…it's me." He said going over to Simba.

"No!" Simba shouted. "Vitani he isn't him…he can't be him." he said ignoring Kopa and looking at Vitani. Vitani was shocked that Simba couldn't see it was Kopa.

"Simba it is him." she protested but then another roar from Kucha was heard from below and suddenly Simba had to concentrate on the threat confronting them.

"Simba…!" Kucha bellowed and Simba moved up to the edge of the stand and stared down at Kucha. "I'm Kucha and I'm here to wage war on your pride to take revenge for the lioness Zira and finish what she started." Kucha growled unaware of what had taken place before he arrived. "I will destroy your pride and kill anyone who gets in my way." He said evilly.

"Kucha this doesn't have to happen. Fighting will not resolve this. It will only equal more pain and fighting. Stop this now and we can end this properly." Simba said trying to plead with him before they got into anything serious.

"You can't plead with him." Kopa said going up to stand beside Simba. Despite what had just happened Kopa wasn't going to press Simba anymore. He'd heard the evidence, it was just going to take time for him to realise it was him. It was now about dealing with one situation at a time, they all had to. "All he wants to do is fight. I told you he wants someone to pay for Zira's death." Kopa said looking at Simba. Simba still couldn't answer him or look at him for that matter.

"No! fighting is the only way to end this. Your death is the only way to end this and I will kill you Simba." Kucha growled confidently. Looking up at the stand he noticed a lion beside Simba and as he focused his eyes he realised it was Kopa. Suddenly the excitement that was fuelling him increased at the thought that he could kill Kopa too, to him it was like killing two birds with one stone.

Simba realised he could obviously not be persuaded to call this off. "Nala…" he said turning away from Kopa and walking over to his mate. "Prepare the lionesses…" he said. "If he wants to fight we take this away from Pride Rock." He said and what could Nala do but comply. She turned round to the lionesses and begun speaking with them.

"Kovu, Vitani…" Simba said. "Now that I know he is your father I will not kill him. But if it goes too far and I'm given no choice I want your permission to do so." He said sternly to them and Kovu took it upon himself to answer.

"Of course Simba I have already made clear my view of him and if given the chance….I shall do it myself." Kovu answered feeling little regret which shocked Vitani. Simba nodded understanding his view. Vitani couldn't argue against it.

All the lionesses assembled in front of Simba, including Kovu and Kiara. "As much as I wish there would be no fighting its obvious this lion cannot be persuaded otherwise. He wants revenge for Zira and won't stop until he gets it. It seems fighting today will be the only way to end this bloodshed." Simba addressed them. "I don't know the strength of his lions but prepare yourselves." and all the lionesses nodded showing they understood and that they were ready to do battle.

Simba begun walking and he was joined by Nala, Kiara and Kovu. The lionesses soon followed and they all made their way down to where Kucha and his lions were waiting for them. Kopa stared after them but he was not alone. Vitani remained behind too and she could see the hurt and frustration in Kopa's face. She'd been wrong about him she thought.

"I can't let him do this. I have to stop it." Kopa said running forward past Vitani.

"Kopa wait!" she shouted running after him.

* * *

><p>Kucha saw Simba and his pride making their way over. Finally he thought, now it's really starting to go his way. The knowledge that his son and daughter were fighting for Simba didn't faze him. Yes he didn't like it but that didn't matter anymore, as soon as he kills Simba he'll fix his relationship with them.<p>

Once Simba and his pride reached them they stopped a few metres away from them. Kucha's lions began readying themselves for a clash.

"At least you've decided to face me." Kucha growled happily. "Ready to die Simba?" he asked laughing. Simba didn't reply. First Scar, then Zira now Kucha, this was going to end right here right now. After a few seconds of silence Simba and Kucha roared and Kucha's lions clashed with the lionesses and Simba and Kucha began fighting one on one.

The battle had begun…

The heat and brightness of the sun had quickly been overcast by a stream of dark clouds and strong wind was blowing in the air. Just the mood for a battle. Kopa and Vitani saw the clash of the lions and lionesses up ahead and picked up their pace.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Vitani said.

"I know and three guesses once your father see's me he's going to try and kill me again." Kopa said. "But won't make much of a difference since my own father doesn't believe it's me." Kopa said slightly upset.

"He will Kopa…I did within a few minutes of you telling me." But he didn't answer her, only wishing that what she said would turn out to be true. "I still can't believe you came back. What made you change your mind?" she asked but Kopa had no time to answer since their path had been blocked by two lions each looking ready to kill something.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them said eyeing up Vitani in particular.

"You'll have to go through us before you help your pathetic pride." His partner said.

"Fine have it your way." Kopa said confidently and he leapt on top of the second lion knocking him onto his back. They rolled around in the grass and Vitani heard small roars from them both as they fought.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." The first lion said happily moving closer towards Vitani. Suddenly he saw her smile pretty confidently. "What you smiling for?" he asked ready to attack. But Vitani didn't need to answer as Kopa sprung onto the lions back digging his claws in. The lion howled in pain but Kopa didn't waste any time in biting the lion's throat searching for the windpipe.

Vitani backed up as Kopa jumped off the lion, watching as he slumped to the ground dead.

"You ok?" he asked Vitani.

"Yes. You know I could have taken him by myself I'm not as weak as some of the other lionesses." She said.

"I know but you got to admit that was pretty smooth of me." He said quite pleased with himself.

"Show off." Vitani laughed and Kopa soon joined in.

"I didn't want to kill them…" Kopa said hanging his head slightly. "If not for Kucha they wouldn't even be in this situation. But they didn't seem like they were going to let us pass." He said and Vitani gave him a quick nuzzle.

"Come on we need to help your father." She said and they both made their way towards the others again. It wasn't long before they soon joined in the fight with Vitani going off to help a pair of lionesses struggling with a huge lion. Kopa saw his father and Kucha fighting on the far side and focused on getting to them.

That was before he saw Kiara. She was helping two other lionesses fighting against two lions. One of them swiped her across the face knocking her to the side. She looked a little dazed and that lion was advancing on her pretty quickly. Manoeuvring himself around the other fights he went over to Kiara.

"Hey…" he said grabbing the lion's attention. "Get away from my sister." He said and lion had hardly any time to react before Kopa pushed the lion away with his whole body, making him trip over and hit his head hard on a sharp rock. The lion didn't get up.

"Are you alright?" he asked Kiara as she managed to get to her feet. Kiara saw him standing there and the lion that was about to kill her sprawled on the ground. She looked back at Kopa and smiled slightly.

"You saved me." She said half amazed at how quickly he took down the lion.

"That's what a brother's supposed to do. Protect his little sister." Kopa said and all sorts of feelings were exploding in Kiara when he said that. Feelings she's never felt before. "Be careful Kiara." He said before continuing to make his way towards Simba and Kucha.

Kiara felt suddenly confident and this new found confidence helped her when she rejoined the fight. Having only known him for a few minutes Kiara already loved her brother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Vitani after helping the lionesses took on one herself. The lion had asked for it anyway after teasing her that she wouldn't be able to last five seconds. All the training her mother had put her through had more than prepared her for this.<p>

"Show me what you got." He'd said and Vitani had taken him head on digging her claws into any part of him. The lion struggled shaking violently but then she pulled down, slitting the lion's chest with her claws. His painful howl told her she'd done it. She withdrew her claws and jumped away from him leaving some other lioness beside her the task of finishing him off.

She was also trying to make her way towards her father and Simba. Running through the crowd she spotted Kopa again and went over to him immediately.

"Kopa…!" she yelled out as she caught up to him.

"You good Tani?" he asked.

"Yeah it's just not what I expected that's all."

"I know that's why we're going to stop it." He said leaping over a lioness that was in his way. But the part where he mentioned 'we're' confused her.

"We're going to stop it?" she asked him looking confused.

"Yes. I can't do this on my own Tani and who better to help me than you. You might still be able to get through to your father." He explained and she agreed. But Kopa wanted to say something else thinking it was now or never for him.

"Listen Tani I know this isn't the time but there's something I really need to say to you." He said and Vitani thought yeah this really isn't time but all the same she tried to listen amongst the battle noise.

"What is it?" she asked and she just moved out the way in time to make way for a tumbling lion that was then pounced on by five lionesses. You can guess what the outcome of that situation was.

"I want you to know I'm sorry for the way I've been and what I've said. You were right about me Tani and I should have listened to you. I came back because I realised it wasn't about me anymore. You made me see how much I'm needed here and with that it made me realise…how much I love you Tani." He confessed and her heart felt like it had skipped a beat.

She stopped in her tracks processing what he'd just said. But in the time that she stopped Kopa had gone ahead not giving her time to respond. So much so that soon she was dragged into another scuffle. Kopa was just glad he'd told her before things got messy.

* * *

><p>In the midst of the fight the battle between Simba and Kucha had intensified.<p>

"I will destroy your pride Simba I'll do it for Zira and Scar!" Kucha bellowed but Simba swiped him across the face making Kucha stagger back. Simba didn't hesitate in making his next move. He pushed Kucha rolling over briefly before successfully pinning him.

"I will not let that happen." Simba said but Kucha kicked Simba's back legs making him release Kucha. He got to his feet but as he stepped back he hit a log, tripping backwards over it. That log also happened to have a small, sharp stick sticking out of it and as Simba fell back over it the stick scratched the back of his right leg all the way down. Simba didn't feel the pain until he landed hard on his back and saw the line of blood on his leg.

This was now Kucha's chance to gain the upper hand. He'd fully regained his stance by the time Simba tripped over the log. Opening his mouth slightly and growling with pleasure Kucha took advantage of Simba's minor injury and leapt over the log ready to kill Simba.

Simba saw Kucha and froze for a second getting a sense of Déjà vu from the time he fought Scar.

"Say goodbye Simba." Kucha growled ready to close his teeth around Simba but he was stopped just in time.

"No…!" Kopa shouted running as fast as he could. He jumped over pushing Kucha away from Simba and into a nearby tree. Simba came back to reality after watching what just happened. He'd just saved his life that was the moment Simba came to his senses. But was it too late?

* * *

><p>After hitting the strong tree with a thump, Kucha pushed Kopa away from him, knocking him aside angrily. After he saw it was Kopa who stopped him from killing Simba, he suddenly didn't mind. He'd stopped him from killing Simba so now he was going to kill him.<p>

"Still want to protect dad eh? You are beginning to annoy me prince Kopa." Kucha growled walking round Kopa. Kopa got to his feet and backed up slowly. "Why is it I can never seem to accomplish something without you getting in the way?" Kucha asked.

"I'm not going to let you do this anymore." Kopa said.

"Good because son of Simba I will kill you this time. I will kill you to do what Zira should have done properly the first time!" Kucha roared and Kopa had seconds to prepare himself before he and Kucha began fighting violently.

Since Kucha was too preoccupied trying to fulfil his own wishes he hadn't realised the significant decrease in his number of lions. He'd started out with sixteen lions and he was down to about six in total since they had all be defeated by the members of Simba's Pride.

Nala who'd taken down about three of them was running over to help some other lionesses when she spotted a figure in the grass beside her. It was a lion and by the looks of it he'd seen her notice him and began running. Nala growled running after him managing to intercept him with her speed. Who did that lion turn out to be, none other than Tufani himself.

"You…" she snarled advancing on him.

"What do you mean you?" Tufani asked laughing nervously like he didn't know what was going on.

"You've been spying on my pride leaking information to Kucha. If you think you're going to get away your sadly mistaken!" she shouted immediately engaging Tufani in battle.

* * *

><p>After hearing Kopa's confession Vitani continued to fight against her father's forces. After helping take down another lion she searched for Kopa amongst the crowd. She was stricken when she saw him fighting with her father and her eyes immediately tried to search for Simba.<p>

She wasn't going to let her father hurt Kopa not after everything that's happened. She made that mistake once already. She got close to them when all of a sudden Kovu intercepted her.

"Kovu what the hell are you doing?" she shouted trying to move around him but he was moving with her.

"Vitani you can't help him." Kovu said.

"Get out of my way Kovu!" Vitani shouted at her brother. "I'm not going to let him kill him." she said.

"Vitani you can't stop our father by yourself. He's my father too. Let me help you Vitani." Kovu said and Vitani smiled at her brother who smiled back. Kovu had done a lot of fighting and it showed. He looked exhausted and had several cuts on his face.

"Ok." She said and Kovu nodded.

During their scuffle Kopa and Kucha had parted from each other for a split second and that was all that was needed for Vitani and Kovu to place themselves in between them. Kucha froze and Kopa was surprised.

"I'm going to try this one last time." Kovu said to his father. "Stop this now. Stop the fighting because it's eating you alive. You won't win this and we won't back down." Kovu warned.

"Move out my way the pair of you!" Kucha shouted at his children completely ignoring what Kovu had just said.

"No we won't." Vitani said facing her father. "Killing him won't do anything. It won't give you the revenge you seek."

"Oh it will you think I'm going to be gentle with him just because you love him Vitani?" Kucha taunted and Kovu looked at his sister slightly surprised but he could see in Vitani's eyes it was true.

"That has nothing to do with it! Please stop this. Kovu's right you won't win and we won't back down." Vitani repeated but Kucha wasn't going to listen. He was angry, bloodthirsty and I'm sure there are plenty of other words to describe what he was feeling. The hatred practically burned in his eyes.

"I don't care what happens as long as I get to kill him." Kucha growled.

"I won't let you hurt him again." Vitani said standing her ground. "I let mother hurt him once I'm not willing to let that happen again." And Kovu backed her up.

"So be it." Kucha said and without any warning he swiped Vitani across the face considerably hard so much that when she hit the ground and hit her head she fell unconscious.

"Vitani!" Kovu said running over to his sister immediately not even thinking about Kopa.

"Vitani no!" Kopa said worryingly seeing her slumped on the ground like that. How could he hurt her, his own daughter? Kopa was going to make him pay for that. He stood up running over to her but Kucha wasn't going to let that happen. Their fight was far from over.

"You aren't going anywhere near my daughter!" Kucha shouted and he ran into Kopa pushing him over right on the edge of a hill. They both fell over with Kopa hitting his back hard on the ground first and they both rolled down the hill violently until they came to the bottom. The hill wasn't steep but it was long enough.

But just as they rolled over for the last time they were both stopped by a tree and Kopa hit his entire body including his head hard on that tree. Kucha naturally fell off him and stumbled away trying to regain his balance. But Kopa slumped to the ground below the tree in pain.

Fatigue was setting in and his body was sore and aching all over. Not to mention his vision was slightly hazy now that he'd one rolled down a hill and two hit his head on a tree trunk. His body felt like a perfect description of pain. He tried to stand up but his legs would collapse and his body followed. He tried searching around for Kucha but couldn't make out anything clear due to the haziness of his eyes.

Unlucky for him the same hadn't happened for Kucha who was being fueled by anger and lust to kill. He regained his balance and saw Kopa struggling to get up. This was his chance. Kucha moved forward thinking with one strike he could kill him and set right his plan.

One strike would be all he needed and this was the perfect opportunity. This time he was going to make sure Kopa didn't survive…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As Vitani slowly opened her eyes, she felt a nagging pain at the back of her head. Then as soon as her eyes focused she saw Kovu standing beside her, looking down at her.

"Vitani are you ok?" he asked frantically.

Then she recalled what had just happened. She and Kovu had tried to persuade her father to stop this fight one last time. But he refused and he'd attacked her to move her out the way, so he could get to Kopa.

"Where is he?" she mumbled. "Where's Kopa?" she asked and Kovu looked around and saw that his father and Kopa where nowhere to be seen. That could only mean one thing and it wasn't good.

"You two!" he shouted over to two approaching lionesses behind him. They came over quickly seeing a half conscious Vitani. "My sister's injured take back to Pride Rock immediately." He instructed them.

"No…" Vitani said quietly, barely standing up. "I'm fine Kovu. I have to help him." she protested but everyone including herself could see how unstable she was. After hitting her head it was best if she stayed away to avoid further injuring it.

"Vitani go back with them." Kovu said ordering her instead of telling her. "Don't worry I'll sort this." he said without even knowing how he would accomplish that. Vitani didn't want to, she wanted to stay and protect Kopa from her father but she couldn't ignore that pain and soreness at the back of her head.

"Fine…" she said. "I'll go back." And Kovu sighed, smiling half heartedly at his sister. With the other two lionesses at her sides supporting her they made their way back up to Pride Rock, where the others that were injured were going back to as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kiara was hurriedly running over to Simba. She'd seen Kopa save him a few minutes ago but she hadn't seen her father move since. As she approached Simba he'd only just got to his feet. The wound on his back leg was stinging but it wasn't serious and he could move, that was all he cared about.<p>

"Father, are you alright?" Kiara asked. It took Simba a while to realise Kiara was beside him but as she gave him a gentle nudge he came back to reality.

"Yes I'm fine Kiara." Simba replied.

"Kucha's forces have nearly all been defeated but there's still some who won't back down-…"

"Where is he?" Simba asked cutting Kiara off.

"Who?" she asked, becoming slightly worried about her father

"Kopa, where is he?" he answered back. Kiara's eyes widened when he said that. Did he really believe it was him now?

"I…I don't know. I saw him save you then he and Kucha fought for a while but now they've disappeared." She said. Simba's face became stricken at the thought. He had to find him.

"Father…!" Kiara yelled as Simba ran passed her scouring the battleground for Kopa but couldn't see him. Suddenly he looked to his left and spied two figures at the bottom of the hill and one of them looked like Kopa and the other Kucha. Without another thought Simba ran down there. He wasn't going to let his son die a second time.

* * *

><p>Just as that was happening, at the bottom of the hill Kopa was still struggling to move. He was still slumped at the bottom of that tree, his legs collapsing under the weight of his exhausted body.<p>

"Move…" he said to himself but his legs wouldn't listen, everywhere ached on his body.

"Look who's all defenceless now." Kucha growled happily fully stable. "This time you won't survive I can assure you that." he said and like the first time Kopa felt generally scared. As Kucha advanced on him with that bloodthirsty look, the image of Zira crossed his mind when she'd been the one about to kill him as a cub. Imagining this, the prince was now fully frozen.

Kucha gradually opened his mouth ready to bite down into Kopa. Then he leapt forward casting a shadow over Kopa. All Kopa could do was watch as Kucha came towards him surely about to kill him.

"Now you die properly." Kucha said inches away from Kopa. He flexed his jaws but just at that moment someone jumped on top of him making him jerk to the right and fall onto his back. Kucha was not the only one surprised at who it was. After pinning him to the ground Simba backed up and stood protectively in front of Kopa who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Nobody is going to hurt my son again." He said glaring at Kucha. Kopa's eyes widened with shock. Did he really believe it was him now? It felt so hard to believe for him after everything that went on before the battle begun. He had to wonder what made him come around and believe he was actually Kopa now, even after so many tried to convince him. He didn't know what to feel right now and he couldn't say anything, all he could do was stare at Simba in front of him.

"Impossible…" Kucha said angrily. "How do you know it's him?" Kucha questioned not moving.

"…Because he told us." And they all looked to the left to see Kovu, making his way steadily down to the bottom of the hill. He immediately went to stand by Simba, keeping his eyes locked to his fathers. "I take it you knew he was alive since you're trying to kill him?" Kovu asked sternly and Kucha didn't respond. But that answered his question alright. "This spy you had really is good."

"Enough!" Kucha yelled. "If I have to take both of you on then I will." He said.

"Good because I meant what I said that night. I will kill you despite the fact that you're my father. Although some would say after what you did to Vitani you don't deserve that title." Kovu said and Simba looked towards Kovu utterly appalled by this revelation.

"She shouldn't have got in the way. She was always the one thing keeping me from killing him." Kucha said without a hint of remorse in his voice.

"She's your daughter." Simba said frowning.

"Thank you for reminding me your majesty." Kucha exclaimed arrogantly and Simba sighed heavily his frown deepening. "Now are you two going to move out the way or will I have to force you?" Kucha asked excitedly looking forward to a fight.

"Killing him won't make a difference you know. Even when mother thought she'd killed him it made no difference and she still lost. So in other words I and especially Simba won't let you kill him." and those words caused Simba to glance at his son in law sort of proudly. Kopa on the other hand was stunned at Kovu. First he had been surprised that he turned up but after saying that he was basically risking his life for him. There had to be another reason Kovu was protecting him.

"Wow you like me already huh?" Kopa said trying to get up still.

Kovu looked round at him and said plainly "I'm not doing this because I like you I'm doing this for Vitani. She cares about you and as her brother I don't want to see her unhappy anymore." He explained before turning back to his father, leaving Kopa with a pleased grin across his face. He knew there was another reason.

"Kucha this doesn't have to happen. You can stop this now and we don't have to fight." Simba said.

"The only way this stops is when I destroy you Simba!" Kucha roared.

"The Prides are one now Kucha it's been like that for a month. Zira's death was her own fault. Why fight if the cause you're fighting for has already been fought?" Simba questioned generally trying to plead with him. But at that moment Zazu flew down towards Simba swiftly taking note of Kucha in front of him. The hornbill did well to keep away from him.

"Sire excellent news the remainder of the enemy forces are retreating. In just a few seconds this battle will be over." Zazu said happily and both Simba and Kovu felt glad that this battle was almost over. Kucha on the other hand was not happy. How dare his forces retreat like that after everything he said to them? This battle should have surely been his.

"Thank you Zazu see to it that they are all gone." Simba instructed and Zazu nodded flying away immediately. There was silence as Kucha, Simba and Kovu stared at each other.

"See this battle was pointless and you've lost. This is over, accept it." Kovu said. "Simba was right there was no point in fighting for something that's already been fought."

Kucha couldn't accept that he'd lost. After planning this along with Zira many years ago he hates to think all they did was a waste of time. They'd planned to kill Simba's son but that didn't work because he'd survived, they planned to have their son Kovu infiltrate Simba's pride and take it down from within but that had failed when he fell in love with Kiara and their wish of destroying Simba had failed countless times. Loosing didn't feel good for a battle loving lion like Kucha.

"Kucha let this go." Simba said taking a few steps forward. Suddenly Kucha's breathing slowed and his body was beginning to calm down. "This is over." Simba said again.

"Over…" Kucha mumbled. "This…is over." He said. Simba, Kovu and Kopa weren't sure what was going on with him now. Kucha replayed his son's words and realised accepting it was over is the hardest part. Accepting nothing would change by killing, was also hard.

Kucha then reluctantly bowed his head and said "I accept defeat." Simba and Kovu looked at him with mixed feelings. "I will let it go." He said raising his head again. "I will in turn leave the Pride Lands and vow to never return and seek vengeance on your pride again." He told them. It was the best option for him, probably the better option than death. The Pride lands had nothing to offer him but bad memories and a reminder of what he'd lost. Living away from the Pride lands suited him enough.

"If that is what you wish." Simba said sternly coming to terms with Kucha's acceptance. "But in turn if you do come back to the Pride lands I will have to issue a penalty for the crimes you committed." He said.

"Of course." Kucha said.

Kopa who had now managed to stand up fully went to stand in between his father and Kovu. Kovu wanted to have his most likely last conversation with his father before he left.

"Wait…" He said standing face to face with Kucha. "I have to say this." and Kucha listened to his son intently. "Even though I will never get the chance to have a relationship with you I am glad that I got to meet you. At the least I can feel sort of proud that one of my parents was sane enough to let this go. Choosing to leave the Pride lands is a good option, it was better than having to kill you." And Kucha refrained from smirking at that last part.

He knew he'd never get to form a relationship with Kovu. He had a family now and a place where he belonged, so did Vitani for that matter. It's better for them and himself that he leaves and never returns.

"Thank you my son." He said and went to leave. "Tell Vitani I'm sorry and…I wish her well." Kucha said.

"I will father." Kovu said wanting to say that word at least once in his life. Then before anyone could say anything else Kucha vanished into the grass and they all knew he would never be seen again.

After a few seconds of silence Simba turned towards Kopa. Knowing what was coming Kovu backed up giving them some space. Kopa didn't know what to say and luckily for him Simba spoke first.

"I can't believe your alive." He said letting all his emotions show.

"I…I'm sorry I should have listened to you that day." Kopa apologized thinking that was all he could say, but he was stopped when Simba nuzzled his son affectionately, letting out streams of tears.

"I don't care about that anymore. The important thing is you're alive and you've come home." Simba said happily looking at his son. He couldn't believe how similar they looked. Imagining Kopa when he was a cub Simba felt sad that he'd missed the opportunity to watch his son grow up but at the same time happy that he was alive and standing in front of him right now.

"I should be the one apologizing…" he continued and Kopa's eyes began to fill with tears too. "I should have realised it was you but after blaming myself for so long it was hard for me to accept you were alive. When you saved me I realised it was truly you. No rogue lion would risk his life like that." and Simba chuckled happily.

"You don't know how much I missed you dad." Kopa revealed.

"You don't know how much I missed you." Simba replied nuzzling Kopa again and for the first time in his life Kopa felt truly happy.

* * *

><p>"Where are they can you see them?" Timon asked atop of Pumbaa searching for Simba and Kovu. Pumbaa glanced around and his face lit up when he saw Simba, Kovu and Kopa making their way up the hill.<p>

"Timon look!" he shouted excitedly.

"Look at what…oh." Timon said as all three arrived at the top. The meerkat glanced up at Kopa in disbelief at how much he'd grown. All the lionesses gathered around and once Kiara saw them all, she happily went over to join them.

Nuzzling Kovu first, Kiara asked "What happened to Kucha?"

"He's gone." Simba replied and Kiara's face looked stricken.

"Dead?" she asked.

"No he agreed to leave the Pride Lands and he won't be coming back." Simba explained to a joyful Kiara. "This is over." He said but he was distracted as Kiara went over to Kopa jumping on top of him nuzzling him warmly, burying her head in his mane.

"You're really my brother." She said laughing. "I have a brother." She said and Simba smiled down at his children reunited at last.

"Uh… Kiara I'm happy about that too but could you get off me now?" Kopa asked nicely.

"Oh…sure." She said stepping off him and watching him get up.

"Hey why are you crying?" Kopa asked seeing Kiara's eyes fill with small tears.

"I'm just…so happy you've come home." she said and Kopa smiled warmly at her.

"You're not the only one Kiara." Simba said and Kopa smiled back at his father. All the lionesses had joyful looks on their faces, especially those who'd known Kopa as a cub. In their opinion he'd grown up to be a rather attractive lion. But as they were all getting a glimpse of him they heard someone yelling from behind them.

"Hey move out the way ladies let us through!" Timon shouted motioning them to move aside. The lionesses did, making a small path for them. Pumbaa stopped in his tracks when he saw Kopa but made his way slowly towards him.

Kopa laughed saying "Should've known you two wouldn't want to be left out."

"Yes and if you ask me Timon has gained more of a temper in his old age." Simba informed him laughing along with him.

"Hey I am not getting old!" Timon shouted jumping off of Pumbaa and gently hitting Simba's leg. "…And as for you…." He said walking over to Kopa. Kopa looked down at him to see him frowning and looking pretty angry. "Welcome home buddy." He said happy and smiling, wrapping his arms around Kopa's leg.

"Thanks Timon it's good to see you too." Kopa said.

"Welcome back Kopa." Pumbaa said.

"Thanks Pumbaa." He said smiling over at the warthog. Just as Timon let go of his leg and jumped back on top of Pumbaa, Kopa realised Nala wasn't among the crowd of lionesses.

"Hey where's mum?" he asked and even Kiara and Simba were wondering why she wasn't around.

"Anyone know where my mother is?" Kiara asked the lionesses stepping forward. They all shook their heads but Kiara had spoken too soon.

"I'm right here." Nala said making her way through the crowd. She didn't hesitate to make her way over to her family. Just before, Nala had been battling Tufani, the lion who'd been Kucha's spy on Simba's Pride. She'd refused to let him escape and in the end…well lets just say Nala was more than a match for him. Short story short Tufani won't be coming back round here ever again.

"It's over." She said sighing with relief. She immediately went over to Kopa nuzzling him gently. "My son…" she said happily. "You're home." She said before taking her place beside Simba.

"Let's go home…" Simba said then he turned to Kopa. "Let's all go home." he smiled.

* * *

><p>They all returned back to Pride Rock with Kopa walking alongside his parents and sister. They reached the top and the sun was beginning to fall slowly down the sky and the air was calmer. It's hard to believe that only a week ago Kiara hadn't even known about Kopa, he was never going to come back and that Kucha was planning to attack. As Kiara stared at her brother she realised they had never truly been one as a pride, until he came back.<p>

"So I know this seems like a weird thing to ask considering what's just happened but why did you never come back until now?" Kiara asked Kopa.

He glanced over about to answer her when someone answered for him.

"I think I can tell you that." and they all looked ahead of them to see a dark golden furred lion with a brown mane waiting for them and he wasn't alone, who else but Rafiki was standing right beside him, grinning. The lion was also surrounded by six bluebirds. Kopa was stunned to see Tojo here surely he couldn't have had the strength to walk all this way.

"Tojo what…what are you doing here?" Kopa asked running over to him. Simba looked at the lion watching his son converse with him on what seemed a friendly basis but the name Tojo bothered him. It seemed very familiar to him.

"Wait…" he whispered going over to join Kopa and Tojo. "…You're Tojo?" he asked and Tojo smiled at his once childhood friend. Rafiki let out a pleasurable chuckle.

"Hey Simba long time no see." He said and Simba couldn't believe his eyes. He stared at the lion in disbelief. It had been so long since he'd seen Tojo probably just before Mufasa had died they'd been such good friends; Simba's only other friend besides Nala.

"I don't believe it it's really you Tojo." Simba said. Rafiki chuckled more beside them. While the battle had been going on Rafiki had been convincing Tojo to go and see Simba again. Looking up at the sky he wondered when his work will ever be done.

"Look at you lot you've gotten so big." Simba said looking up at the bluebirds.

"No I think they were already that big when I first met them." Kopa added in.

"Where've you been all this time Tojo?" Simba asked.

"Looking after your son..." Tojo explained and Simba looked over at Kopa who nodded for confirmation.

"Tojo I never expected we'd see you around here again." Nala said joining in the conversation and placing herself next to Simba.

"It's good to-…"

"You raised my son?" Simba said cutting across Tojo.

"Yes I…er found him when he was a cub after he'd been attacked. I had no idea he was your son until he grew up and started to look like you…" and with those words a few tears escaped Simba's and Nala's eyes.

"Thank you Tojo thank you for looking after him." Simba said and Tojo smiled warmly. "If only I'd known…" Simba said laughing to himself.

"Well we helped as well." the bluebirds said together and everyone laughed.

Simba looked back at his long lost friend and said "I'll never be able to thank you enough for looking after him but if you don't mind could you stay around here for a while. I have a lot of catching up to do with my son and you might be able to help me with that."

Tojo didn't hesitate to answer "Sure I'd like that a lot." he smiled.

"Catching up?" Kopa questioned.

"Of course now that you've come back I've got to get to know you again, since the last time I tried I lost you." Simba replied. Nala coughed reminding Simba of something. "But give or take we'll all need a few days to let you settle back home." he said gently.

Then someone else stepped out from behind Tojo, it was Vitani. She saw the entire pride back home and it was more than obvious the battle had ended. Her father crossed her mind but when she saw Kopa alive and smiling right at her she broke into tears of joy.

"You're back…" she said. Now that now Kopa was back the Pride was now complete.

"Hey Tani you alr-…" but he was cut off as Vitani nuzzled him fondly happy that he'd come back and that he's alive. He returned the affection earning some jealous looks from the younger lionesses.

"Vitani…" Kovu said stepping forward and she managed to tare herself away from Kopa.

"What is it Kovu?" she asked.

"He's gone our fathers gone. He accepted defeat and agreed to leave the Pride Lands and never return." He told her. "He also told me to tell you he was sorry and that he wishes you well." he finished.

Vitani sighed and felt kind of sad she'd never see him again but at the same time glad he wasn't dead and that the fighting had truly stopped. Now this was over she could truly be happy everyone could truly be happy including him.

"At least he managed to let this go." She said.

"That's what I said to him." Kovu said smiling warmly at his sister. They hadn't had the best parents in their life but at least one of them knew when it was time to let go. That was something they could be proud of.

"Wait what about the spy I told you about?" Vitani questioned.

"Don't worry I took care of him." Nala said and since Vitani had fought her previously she knew to trust the Queens words. She just wished she could have had the pleasure of taking down Tufani herself.

She turned back to Kopa and said "So everyone believes you know?" she asked Kopa glancing at Simba in particular.

"Yeah…" he said. "But before you cut me off I was going to ask how you were. Your dad hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine Kopa you don't have to worry about me all the time." She teased.

Kopa rolled his eyes at her before saying "I think I'm allowed to considering how much I love you." He said.

"I know and that's why I love you." She said going to nuzzle him again but that was before they both stopped. Their eyes widened and they stepped away from each other with embarrassment. This earnt gasps from some of the lionesses and some even giggled at that.

Tojo smiled warmly and all his birds went "Awww…" at the sight. Kiara thought it was cute and couldn't help but notice that the pair of them had fallen in love with Zira's children. She had been more like her brother than she even knew. Kovu smiled too glad that his sister was now able to experience happiness for the first time in her life.

Nala gazed at her son happily. Ever since she found out he and Vitani had been friends as cubs, she could tell how Vitani felt about him, it was more than obvious.

"Why are you two so embarrassed?" Simba asked and this shocked Vitani and Kopa considering all the trouble that went on before Kovu and Kiara got together. He hadn't exactly been consenting to that at first.

"No reason I…er we just thought you'd…" But Simba smiled at his son. "You know what never mind." Kopa said.

"You think I'm going to stand in the way if you love each other?" he questioned. "Of course not I made that mistake once before." he said glancing at Kiara and Kovu and how happy they were together now.

"Thanks dad…" Kopa said getting used to saying that word again. Things were going to be very different from now on especially now that Kopa's returned. As they all moved off following after the royal family the mandrill Rafiki stayed behind staring after them. He sighed as he glanced up towards the sky.

"Oh Mufasa if only you could be here, the pride could not be more complete. Simba is no longer missing that piece of his heart that would've forever clouded his mind. Your family is together again."He said up into the sky. "With Kopa's return I know the pride lands will continue to prosper. Rafiki did a good job don't you think?" he asked and a gust of wind blew past him.

"Alright, alright we did a good job!" Rafiki shouted, laughing at the same time. "Now back you go Mufasa and for your notice Rafiki does not want to be disturbed in his sleep for the next week unless what you wish to tell Rafiki is more important than anything else. Is that clear old friend?" he asked and just at that moment two clouds broke apart letting the sun shine through.

"Good." Rafiki chuckled, nodding before he turned around making his way back to his tree. His work here, for the time being was done.

* * *

><p>A week later everything was back to normal and the Pride Lands was finally a place of peace. Kopa had explained everything to his family telling them why he hadn't returned up until now. Tojo and his bluebirds had returned home after that, promising to visit them regularly. It was now a time of great happiness for the Pride Lands and with the mateship of Kopa and Vitani another circle of life was continuing.<p>

That day all the animals of the kingdom, Elephants, Zebra's, monkey's, cheetahs, Giraffe's and many more had excitedly gathered at the bottom of Pride Rock. They'd all come to see the return of Prince Kopa. News travels fast around the Pride Lands. You have the vultures to thank for that.

Kopa was the first one to roar announcing to them that he had returned. This was then followed by a celebratory roar from Simba, Nala and Kiara. All the animals jumped with excitement with the elephants blowing their trunks and the monkey's jumping up and down. Soon after, they made their way down the stand, joining the other members of the Pride.

"I never thought I'd ever feel this happy again." Simba said to Nala as they came down.

"I know just goes to show what he brings to the Pride." She said gesturing over to Kopa who had gone to join Vitani.

"Uh Kopa…" Kovu said. "There's something I think we should talk about." And Kopa looked at Kovu wondering what it was that he wanted to talk to him about. "I think all of you should hear this as well." he said to Simba, Nala, Kiara and Vitani. They all went to the back of Pride Rock to speak privately and Kopa was beginning to feel quite anxious.

"So what is it?" he asked Kovu once they came to a stop.

Kovu sighed hesitating slightly, but he had to say this. "Well now that you've come back I'm sure you realise what kind of position that puts me in." he begun. "Since I joined this pride I've been preparing to take on the position of King and I would've gladly accepted it."

Kopa knew where he was going with this, not just because of what he was saying but because of the looks he was getting from his father and Kiara.

"But now that you're back I feel it's only right that the position of heir should fall to you. You're older than me anyway and you are Simba's son it's only right you should be the next king." He explained and Kopa was stunned he didn't know what to say or how to react. Everyone looked at him waiting for him to respond.

"You're giving it to me?" Kopa asked in disbelief.

"Yeah didn't you hear me?" Kovu laughed slightly but Kopa didn't think this was a laughing matter. Simba could tell his son had not been prepared for that. Of course Kovu had already informed him of this decision and he'd accepted it. The problem was getting Kopa to accept it.

"Kopa?" Simba said.

"I can't be king." He said and they all looked at him slightly confused. Vitani thought he'd jump at the chance.

"What are talking about?" Kiara asked her brother. "You would have been the next king anyway if you hadn't been attacked." She said.

"I know that's just the thing. I wasn't here I missed out on all things you were supposed to teach me as I was growing up. I'm not prepared for that sort of responsibility you are." He said to Kovu.

"Kopa…" Simba said going over to Kopa. "Whether you think it or not, you can take on this responsibility. So you missed out but I can teach you again I can prepare you for this. After all that's happened you have already shown me you have the makings of a great king, you come from a long line of them after all." Simba said and this made Kopa think.

"I know for a fact that everyone here believes you can do this." Simba continued and at that moment they all looked at him smiling even Kovu because deep down they all believed in him. "I believe you'll be a great King Kopa when that time comes."

Kopa sighed and looked at his father. "Ok…" he smiled and all their faces lit up. "I accept it. I'll be the next King." He said and Simba smiled at his son proudly, they all did.

"I will teach you Kopa, you think I'm going to miss out on that again?" Simba said.

"Good because I'm not planning to leave this place anytime soon." Kopa said and they all laughed. He thought to himself this was his birthright and who is he to turn that responsibility down? Who knows what kind of king he'll be? Guess we'll just have to wait and see...

**The End**

** Next: The Lion King: A New Era Dawns  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Writers Notes:<strong>

So there you have it the end of my first Lion King Fan Fic. But there will be two more that i'm planning to do

The Lion King: A new Era Dawns** and **The Lion King: Kopa's Pride** and i should get the start of the next one up by next weekend fingers crossed :)  
><strong>

**Just in case anyone was wondering about the TimeLine of this whole thing here is what i came up with:  
><strong>

**Kopa=At least Four months older than Kiara  
><strong>

**Kiara= Born 2 weeks after Kopa was attacked  
>Nuka and Vitani where cubs when Scar was over thrown-made Zira's unborn cub his heir<strong>

Kucha left when Kovu was born=Kopa still alive

Zira attacked Kopa after Kovu was born

-Also thanks for all the reviews throughout my story!


End file.
